Little Games
by RiverFreyja
Summary: Valkubus. There's no way to really write a summary for this story, as it will more than likely change periodically. Post 3x6 with no hearty drama, no Dawning, no Wanderer, etc.. Only difference, Doccubus has already ended. Rated M for the most magical of reasons in later chapters.
1. Rise & Shine

**A/N: I remade my fanfic after two years. It's good to be back :) I've not yet publicly written for Valkubus yet, this is my sort of test run. The M rating will probably come into play in the next chapter or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or any of its beautiful characters (unfortunately).**

* * *

Bo groaned in frustration as her phone buzzed obnoxiously from her nightstand. She adjusted herself accordingly, rolling herself across the width of the bed and snatching the nuisance of a device off of the flimsy, wooden, bedside table. The half-asleep succubus checked the clock on the phone's glaringly bright screen and allowed herself to become more than a little confused at the caller ID before thrusting it to her ear.

"Tamsin," she questioned weakly into the phone as she pushed a handful of brown hair from her face.

"Rise and shine, succulet. We've got work to do." Tamsin's voice sounded from the phone, snarky as ever. Bo's head felt like a rusted machine as she tried to process this.

"...T-Tamsin, it's four thirty in the morning, what are you talking about?" Her words took serious effort to force out of her throat, leaving her lips with a raspy 'morning voice' twinge to them.

"Aww, little baby Bo learned to read a clock! Just got a call from the precinct. There's a case, maybe fae related, and since dog-breath is off on another one of his magical, thought clearing, woodland adventures, that leaves me with you. So, like I said, rise and shine, we've got work to do. I'm on my way there, see you in five." With that, the line went silent.

Bo had managed to throw on her usual red kimono and shuffle down the rickety stairs just as a loud knock sounded through the clubhouse. She scurried across the room and unlatched the front door to let the blonde-on-a-mission inside. Tamsin flashed her signature smirk in Bo's direction and gave her a once over before stating sarcastically, "Gosh, no need to get so dolled up for me, succubus."

As much as she tried to ignore it, the Valkyrie had some inner admiration for the brunette's current appearance. Her hair fell from its half-assed up-do and strayed around her softly lit features, giving her a look of warmth. Her untied kimono hung loosely over the tank-top-and-shorts pajama ensemble she had going on, leaving her with a very relaxed vibe. It was somewhat..._attractive? No, not going there_. Tamsin shook that thought from her head just as quickly as it came and stepped around the other, obviously confused, woman.

"So what's this about?" Bo questioned with a slight yawn as she closed the wooden door behind the tall blonde and followed her into the kitchen. "It's obviously not a social visit. Not from you."

Tamsin smirked, choosing not to retort on that little comment. "A case. Like I said, Dyson is off again on more 'vacation time' and since this is more than likely fae related, looks like I'm stuck with you. So, do you wanna hear what's going down or do you wanna keep interrogating me, because, last I checked, interrogation was my job." She hopped up onto the kitchen counter, grabbing an apple on her way, and pulled out her pocket-knife.

Seeing the blade, Bo reflexively grabbed her dagger from inside her kimono (gods only know where she found the place to keep it in that thing). She braced herself into a defensive stance and narrowed her eyes at the Valkyrie who was now looking cautiously at Bo's weapon, pointed at her, but her expression soon changed to one of amusement.

"Relax, succulet. I'm hungry." Tamsin chuckled, giving Bo a smirk as she carved into the fruit in her hands and popped a piece into her mouth. She continued to eye the dagger in the brunette's hand until she was sure it was tucked safely back into the kimono and no longer a hazard to herself.

The blonde let out a barely audible sigh before continuing with her task. "There's been a few recent fae disappearances not too far from here. From the looks of the situation, my best guess is nixies. If I'm right, we need to station ourselves near the location of the disappearances and put an end to them." Tamsin took another bite of her apple and waited for the succubus' response.

"Sorry, the who?" Bo's expression was one of honest cluelessness. Tamsin looked up and rolled her eyes, muttering 'Baby Fae' and taking a deep breath before beginning her explanation.

"Nixies. They're a race of fae, elves, a sort of water-sprite, originally from northern Europe. They are these beautiful women who live in rivers and on the banks, luring men to them with their appearance and songs. Kind of like a siren, but hotter than Hale." She paused to toss another piece of apple into her mouth with a crunch.

"It's said that those who hear the nixie's song completely lose their minds. They are extremely captivating and dangerously fast. If a nixie sets her sights on someone, he's pretty much screwed. She'll draw him to her on the river bank and drag him down to the bottom of the water where he makes his grave. If he tries to run...well, no one is stupid enough to try that so don't worry about it. They feed off of love, admiration, lust, and attraction, not much different from a succubus." She paused again and looked at her hands as if contemplating what to say next.

She soon continued, "Anyway, a few centuries back, they somehow managed to make their way overseas to our region. Laws were immediately put in place to prevent them from taking any other fae into their wicked water sport, but now, it looks like they've made a comeback. Some fae hikers went missing in a patch of woods that surround a well-known nixie river. So far there isn't any proof that nixies are at fault, since the bodies were never found, so they want to put us in the woods near the river to ensure that it really is the little nixie bitches and put a stop to their little games." Tamsin finished her tale and held the last piece of apple between her teeth as she cocked her head, eyes narrowed quizzically, waiting for Bo's reaction.

The brunette was obviously lost in thought and imagination, though she was indeed listening. She was too distracted to notice that the Valkyrie's words had ceased to come from her mouth. Instead, she was more focused on the woman's appearance as she sat, lackadaisical, in front of her on the counter. Her blonde locks were not tied in their usual bun, rather they twisted artfully around her face and fell over her green eyes and her frosty, Scandinavian cheeks.

Her acid-washed denim marching style jacket was delicately draped over her shoulders, accenting the curves that her tight tank top exposed underneath. Her toned abs and taunt stomach were all but hidden under the thin fabric. Her perfectly form-fitting dark jeans were tucked into a pair of well-loved black combat boots with uneven laces all the way up and loose buckles at the top.

"Satisfied? Impressed? Hungry?" Tamsin's voice, somehow managing to be both amused and unamused at the same time, brought the now very starving Bo back to reality and out of her likely kinky thoughts. She shook her head as her eyes snapped up from the blonde's inviting chest to her suspicious gaze. _'What the fuck? This is Tamsin we're talking about here! I should not be this turned on __right now,' _the succubus grilled herself, mentally.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Bo quipped, she needed something to get her mind off of the body of the woman in front of her.

"_You_ need to pack. We're going on a little road trip. I talked to Dyson, he says they keep a cabin stocked up in that area for cases like this. It's about a three or four hour drive from here. We need to leave as soon as possible. We can take my truck-"

"Oh no, I am not getting in that thing with _you_ behind the wheel. You have been trying to get rid of me for weeks, how do I know you won't just send the truck flying over a cliff with me locked inside?" Bo raised an eyebrow. She wasn't being entirely serious, though a part of her wondered just how much she meant it.

"Listen, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, ten times over. Go get your shit together, we're leaving in twenty."

"What about Kenzi? I can't just leave her. And if I tell her I'm going somewhere with you she'll think you're cleverly plotting my downfall or something, which, at this point, may not be such a ludicrous thought." The brunette shifted her weight a little and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't exactly love the idea of running off on a forest getaway with the blonde, who in truth had been trying to put her in jail since they met, but it was beginning to sound more appealing than not.

"Well, you better figure something out, succubus. Cause we sure as hell aren't taking your little human pet along for the ride." Tamsin hopped off the island counter and sauntered over to the worn out couch in the living room, brushing up against Bo's shoulder in the process.

"Fine, but we're taking my car." Bo stated, matter-of-factly as she headed towards the stairs on the far side of the room.

The Valkyrie saw no point in further arguing the subject, "Whatever, just hurry up. We're wasting time."

"And I'm driving!" The succubus' voice rang out from the staircase, receiving an eye roll in return.

After ten minutes, Bo came back downstairs with a black and purple duffle bag thrown haphazardly over her left shoulder. She had changed into her usual black pants that were neatly tucked into a pair of high black leather boots. Her knife was sheathed on her right thigh, as per ordinary. Her torso was graced with a loose grey tank top and a black leather jacket. The usually wavy brown locks were straightened out with half of them tied back out of her face. Tamsin tried so hard not to stare, to no avail, of course. _How can such a pain in the ass be so damn perfect?_

The blonde shook her head subtly to clear her mind and stood up off the couch. "Took you long enough. Let's go."

"Y'know, one day we're going to have to do something about that attitude of yours. Let me leave this note for Kenzi, I'll meet you outside." Bo watched as Tamsin slowly turned on her heel and walked back out the front door. _What am I getting __myself __into?_

She stuck a note on the counter that read, '_Working a fae case, be back soon. Don't wait up, I'll call tonight. XOXO Bo'._

The succubus glanced around the clubhouse once more before following the blonde out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was originally going to be just a flashback/background scene but it ended up turning into its own chapter. I've already started the next chapter but I won't post it if this one gets a shit ton of negativity and the like.**

**This show has seriously peaked my interest in mythology so I thought I'd throw in a little known race of creatures. The nixies originated in the same branch of mythology as the Valkyries, though I'm not exactly positive of their specific country of origin. They are both part of the Teutonic myths. I'm kind of in love with the idea of nixies for some reason, so, why not toss them into the mix, eh? I did play around a bit with some of the nixie lore but for the most part, it's solid.**

**I think I've got a good idea of where I want this to go, at least for the next few chapters. Obviously, this will be a multi-chapter fic, unless I don't get much positive feedback after the first few. Thanks heaps for taking time to read this :)**

**xRiver**


	2. Unknown Territory

**A/N: I love you guys :) Thanks so much for your sweet reviews and thanks to anyone who faved/followed this story after just one chapter! I'm going to do my best to update daily or bi-daily but I want these chapters to be pretty long and I have the attention span of a goldfish so we'll see how that goes. Anyway, on to chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Lost Girl is sadly not under my control and my brain did not birth its characters (in other words, it's not mine).**

* * *

"I'm sorry, remind me again why _you're_ driving? We could've been there an hour ago if you would give me the damn wheel, succubus." The blonde Valkyrie rolled her green eyes at the huff and narrow-eyed glance she received from the brunette to her left. "What? It's not my fault you never learned to go the speed limit. Look, there is no one on this road, I promise. Just floor it, I'm sick of being stuck in this death trap."

"Tamsin, my driving isn't that bad, lay off, would ya? Besides, if I'd let you drive we'd be dead by now. And my car is no death trap, come on, she's a real trooper and I don't need y-" She was cut off by the Valkyrie sitting up and scanning the side of the road abruptly.

"Wait, there it is. Turn here." Tamsin pointed out the car's passenger window to a barely visible dirt driveway. Bo did as instructed and turned off of the empty, narrow road that the two had been traveling down for the past three and a half hours. The direction in which they were headed was even more heavily wooded than the road. The one-lane drive was paneled by thick foliage on either side. Each massive tree trunk was coated in a hefty layer of moss. Branches and limbs reached and stretched downwards, heavy with age and overpopulated with leaves.

As the car rolled cautiously down the dirt drive, a small, quaint cabin came into view, peeking out from the immense greenery. The little cottage had a magical air about it. The corners of the house were made of large rocks that had been cemented together while the outer walls were split logs coated in a dark, warm finish. The roof was a homey green color with a stone chimney, similar in style to the corners of the cabin, barely visible on the far side. The small building was host to a garden of moss and ivy that clung to nearly every available surface. There was just a few windows visible from where the two sat in the car and a single, aged and faded, red door.

Bo parked the little yellow car and cut the engine. The women glanced at each other before Tamsin finally spoke up, "Great. Let's just get inside before Goldilocks decides to pay us a visit." She reached into the backseat, grabbing her duffle, and flung the passenger door open. The succubus rolled her eyes at the fairy tale reference and stepped out of the vehicle.

The surrounding air was thick with moisture. She took a moment for her lungs to adjust as she breathed it in slowly, relishing in its sweet smell. She closed the door behind her after retrieving her own duffle from the back and looked up, only to find that the blonde was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around, walking around to the other side of the car, still not finding the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin?" Her voiced was laced with a hint of concern as she called out to the older fae.

"You planning on sleeping outside, succulet? Or did you forget how to walk through doors." The brunette spun around to see Tamsin leaning casually against the doorframe, a little brass key spinning from a chain on her index finger. The blonde raised an eyebrow, a smirk plastered on her features as Bo seemed to relax and began walking towards the cabin.

Tamsin turned to move out of the way as Bo passed through the doorway. She turned down a short, dimly lit hallway to the left, arriving in a small kitchen. The floor of the kitchen was smoothed, ridge-less cobblestone. Small wooden cabinets with glass fronts hung from walls that seemed to be made of the same split logs as the siding of the cabin. Under the cabinets were basic counters that met with a small sink and a retro looking stove. In the back right corner of the room, a simple fridge was tucked away, snuggly. When Bo opened it, it proved to be stocked with enough food for at least a month. Above the sink was a generous, paneled window, sheltered by deep green curtains. In the corner opposite the fridge, an old black microwave rested on the counter top.

The two continued silently through the kitchen, heading through the open doorframe on the right wall and came into a large, bright room. Bo's jaw dropped open slightly at the sight as she stepped into the open space.

All that she could muster out was an awestruck, "Wow..." Tamsin raised both eyebrows in an expression of approval and nodded slightly in agreement. The room they were standing is was lightly furnished, but what furniture it _did_ have was definitely not of low quality. A long, black, leather couch was positioned along the back wall with two matching armchairs that looked as though they might swallow you whole, faced inwards on either side. A small wooden coffee table was the in the center of the three pieces, sitting atop a plain, deep red area rug. Directly to their right, on the wall opposite the couch, was a massive stone fireplace, the base of the chimney they saw earlier. There was a small pile of firewood in an iron rack beside it. To the left of their current position, was a simple wooden table with two kitchen chairs.

The thing that most captivated the two was the wall that the couch was against, but it wasn't really a wall at all. Instead of the repetitive split log paneling that was becoming an apparent theme in the wee cabin, there was a floor to ceiling, wall to wall glass window. The window allowed endless natural lighting into the room. The sight beyond the magnificent window was undoubtedly astonishing. The thick trees acted as a frame to a sparkling lake at the back side of the building. The sun gleamed across the smooth surface of the water and danced over the ripples made by falling leaves.

A little stone path lead the way from the cabin to a short, covered dock on the water. Two covered jet-skis bobbed against the side of the dock and a small rowboat accompanied by two ores was perched gently against one of the dock's support posts.

"You know...I think this might work out after all." Bo breathed silently as she took in the dazzling sight before her. Tamsin seemed temporarily hypnotized by the scene but soon regained awareness and headed across the room to a small door, cracked open slightly, on the wall to the right of the gracious window. Pushing the door open with a nudge of her foot, she let out a defeated sigh.

"One bedroom. Bathroom's in there too. I'll take the couch." She turned back and dropped her duffle behind the nearest armchair, noticing another red door to the left of the bedroom. Peering through the peephole, she saw cobblestone steps that led around to the stone path.

Bo crossed the room and stepped through the bedroom door that Tamsin had left open. The room was small with a full-sized bed in the center. A multi-colored woven indian style blanket was draped neatly across the top of the mattress. Four fluffed pillows were thrown in an unorganized fashion against the headboard. The bed was flanked by two small tables, each with a matching lamp on top. A dark wooden dresser, short in height but long in width, was shoved against the left wall. A small bathroom was stationed on the wall to the right.

The succubus walked over to the window above the dresser, setting her duffle on the bed as she passed, and gazed out over the water. She sighed, lost in thought, when she heard the Valkyrie clear her throat from behind. She turned to see the blonde leaning, arms crossed, against the doorframe.

"It's too late for nixie hunting today. They're only out for a few hours a day when the sun rises. I say we get our bearings here for now and go after the little sluts tomorrow." It was only a little after nine, which left the entire day to enjoy. As Bo thought of this, her face lit up and she remembered that, unsure of what to expect when packing this morning, she stuck a bathing suit into her bag just in case.

The brunette grinned and turned for her bag, resting on the bed. She tugged on the zipper and rifled through the mass of weapons and clothing until she found a cherry red bikini. With the article in hand, she turned back around and headed for the door where Tamsin stood, eyebrow raised in question. Bo reached for the door and closed it in the blonde's face, hearing her breathe out an unamused, "Whatever," before hearing it latch and lock with a satisfying _click!_

After slipping out of her clothes and into her swimsuit, Bo tied her hair back out of her face, grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and headed out of the bedroom door.

When she walked into the bright living room, Tamsin was, again, nowhere to be found. _She really needs to stop doing that._ Bo sighed and rolled her eyes. As she turned to go out the door that led to the stone pathway, something by the water caught her eye.

She walked to the window and looked out at the water where she saw the tall, blonde Valkyrie standing on the dock behind one of the jet skis. She had removed the covers from both of the water bikes and was fiddling with the gas tank on one. Bo shook her head, walked out the door, and began her way down to the water.

As she got closer, she noticed two black lifejackets tossed on the shore by the dock. She dropped her towel beside them, picking one up as she walked. As she approached the other woman, it took all she had to keep from drooling at the sight before her.

Tamsin was balanced, precariously, between the two jet skis. One was green and black, the other blue and silver. Her blonde hair had been lazily pulled back in a half-assed bun that left strands flying loose around her face, some tickling her shoulders. A royal blue bikini top was tied around her torso with a few silver studs sprinkled across the top. The pale skin of her toned stomach looked satiny smooth and oh so inviting. Bo let her eyes linger there for a moment before continuing in their journey down the Valkyrie's figure. Tamsin's swimsuit showed off her beautiful curves and magnificent backside. The brunette had no doubt in mind that her eyes flashed blue as she took in the blonde's incredible legs that seemed to go on for miles.

The Valkyrie felt Bo eyeing her and slowly straightened up, pushing the seat of the jet ski back down after filling it with gas. She smirked up at the brunette, about to make a snarky joke, but nearly lost her balance on her perch between the vehicles when she saw the succubus in front of her. Her eyes widened as she let out a slight gasp before quickly looking away from the other woman's body.

Bo felt a slight blush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks as she watched Tamsin's aura burn hotter at the sight of her. The blonde cleared her throat and hopped onto the dock, trying to eliminate some of the awkwardness that was beginning to set in.

"So, succubabe. You want the green one or the blue one?" The taller woman cocked her head to the right and lifted her eyebrows, in question. She strutted past the partially flustered succubus and snatched the other lifejacket off the shore.

Bo paused for a moment before answering. "I'll take the blue one." She said, her eyes narrowed in a challenge.

The Valkyrie smirked mischievously as stepped towards the brunette. She stopped when she was just inches from the other woman and leaned down to her ear. Bo's breathing became shallow and uneven as she felt Tamsin's breath on her neck. She inhaled sharply as the blonde whispered directly into her ear.

"Good choice. Matches your eyes right now. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was hungry..." She let her lips linger by Bo's ear a moment longer before she pulled back and brushed past the stunned succubus to hop onto the green jet ski, sliding the lifejacket onto her shoulders as she went.

"Oh, it's on." The succubus threw her lifejacket on, after collecting her wits, and climbed onto the blue water bike.

Tamsin had already backed hers out almost to the center of the lake, where she waited for Bo to catch up. Once the two were evenly matched and ready to go on the water, the blonde smirked widely.

"See ya round, succubus." The Valkyrie chanted as she took off across the water, splashing Bo's ankles as the jet ski tilted up at the sudden speed.

Bo grinned and immediately sped after the fast disappearing blonde. It didn't take her long to catch up but once she drew near to the green jet ski in front of her, Tamsin pulled a quick donut turn and sped back towards her. The brunette quickly dodged out of the way and spun her bike back around. She bounced over a wave that the other woman left behind and dove into the next one, submarining, if you will, and completely soaking herself in the process as the water rushed up over the nose of the jet ski and crashed over her body.

As the water cleared from her ears, she heard Tamsin's laughter in the distance. She turned and took off towards the sound, planning on mimicking the blonde's move and spinning in a donut to a stop. However, with the bike and herself now drenched from going underwater, her grip wasn't tight enough on the boat and she slid off the seat as it turned, sending her flying a few feet away. She landed with a painful splash to the face, water shooting up her nose and stinging her eyes when she hit the surface.

Once she got over the initial shock of her spill, she surfaced and let her eyes adjust to her surroundings. The first thing she focused on was the blonde swimming towards her at a seemingly urgent pace. When Tamsin reached her, her eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" Tamsin's voice was laced with worry as she swam even closer to Bo. "You're bleeding..." She reached out and touched above Bo's lip where her nose had begun to drip blood.

"Er...probably from the impact..." The succubus stammered, seemingly a bit confused.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Tamsin said, her eyebrows furrowed softly. She motioned towards the blue jet ski that Bo had just flown off of. The brunette noticed that the green bike Tamsin had been riding was already tied to the dock.

The blonde swam, slower this time, to the vehicle and climbed aboard with ease. She sat, facing the tail, and motioned for Bo to swim around to the back. The succubus did so and Tamsin hoisted her up onto the back of the boat before turning around and starting the engine.

Looking over her shoulder, she instructed the brunette, "Hold onto me." Once Bo had her arms wrapped awkwardly around Tamsin's waist, the Valkyrie took off again, this time towards the dock.

Once they reached their destination, the two clambered off of the blue jet and headed back towards the path, after securing the boat to the tie off. They reached the spot that Bo had dropped her towel. Tamsin picked it up and handed it to the succubus, avoiding eye contact. _Why is she being so nice all of the sudden?_

"Where's your towel?" Bo quipped, when she noticed that the Valkyrie began to walk towards the cabin without one.

"I err...I didn't grab one. No big deal, really succulet. Come on, your nose is still bleeding."

"No, here." Bo unwrapped herself from the towel and tossed it at the blonde, receiving an awkward half-smile in return.

The cabin's air was cool when they stepped through the door. Bo shivered at the sudden change in temperature. Seeing this, Tamsin removed the towel and handed it back to the brunette as she pointed at the couch.

"Sit." She directed authoritatively. Bo didn't argue, she was ready to sit down. She watched as the Valkyrie disappeared into the kitchen. Her body ached from the spill and she was getting a bit dizzy from the blood loss, though her nose was slowing down a bit, now.

Tamsin reappeared after a moment carrying a box of tissues and another towel. She sat down beside the brunette and began to gently clean the blood from her face.

When she had finished her task, she allowed her fingers to linger at the side of Bo's face. The succubus gazed questioningly into the blonde's unreadable green eyes. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, now. The closeness was driving Bo mad. She could feel the Valkyrie's warm breath on her skin, making her shudder.

"You know...I'm still a bit dizzy from the fall...I think I might need to heal..." The brunette spoke softly, barely audible. She felt fine, she knew that, but she had to do something to satisfy her rapidly growing hunger that came along with being in such close proximity to the blonde.

Without breathing a word, Tamsin gently closed the already fast decreasing space between them, connecting her lips to Bo's in a way that the succubus definitely did not expect. It was soft, tender, cautious, and sweet. The brunette immediately returned the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup the Valkyrie's neck and resting the other lightly on her waist.

Tamsin slowly ran her hands to the small of Bo's back and tugged her closer. She felt her head spinning and lost any sense of logic or reason as she stroked her fingers delicately up and down the succubus' exposed skin. She felt a small, tight tug at her center, which she recognized as Bo feeding. It wasn't as strong as it had been on their search for Kenzi, but she decided not to question it.

Bo relished in the feeling of the blonde's skin on hers and the taste of her sweet Valkyrie chi flowing into her system. She instantly wanted to be closer, so she shifted her weight, leaning Tamsin back and straddling her on the couch. She began to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue across Tamsin's bottom lip and slipping it into her mouth when she was granted entrance.

The two fought for dominance, familiarizing themselves with the intricate architecture inside each other's mouths. Tamsin had to suppress a moan at the feeling of Bo's stomach, on top of her, sliding against hers as they moved, in unison.

Bo's hands began to explore the unknown territory of the blonde's body, running her hands down the Valkyrie's sides and over her hips. She caressed her way up Tamsin's miraculous abs to cup one of the blonde's breasts in her hand, eliciting a small gasp from the older fae.

Just as Bo's fingers danced around to the back of Tamsin's neck to untie her swimsuit, they were interrupted by a loud crash of thunder and the sound of metal stressing and glass shattering.

* * *

**A/N: That last scene was damn well difficult to write first thing when I woke up. Hope you enjoyed, sorry I didn't get it updated last night, like I planned!**

**Thanks again for your lovely reviews, I'll try to update one more time before I leave for Florida on Saturday!**

**xRiver**


	3. Impenetrable

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I'm on vacation and won't be back until Saturday! I figured I should at least give you a little chapter so you're not chomping at the bit after that cliffhanger (sorry for breaking up that little love fest of theirs mwahaha). This isn't going to be a very long chapter, seeing as I am currently writing it on the balcony of our condo in Florida looking at the beach and will probably get distracted. But I hope it's at least something to satisfy your curiosity! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: These babes are not my property. Nor is their show of origin.**

* * *

Tamsin urgently rolled the now very alert Bo off of herself and jumped to her feet. She turned to look out the massive window, avoiding eye contact with the succubus as she did so.

"When the fuck did that happen!?" The blonde's eyes widened as she took in the storm outside. The sky had grown dark with angry clouds swirling overhead. The water danced along with the wind and rain beat onto the dock and against the window. Of course, neither of the women could hear that until now due to the sound of their rapid heartbeats and uneven breaths.

After collecting herself as best she could, Bo lifted herself from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She continued down the hallway and stopped at the door that they had first entered through. Looking through the door's window, she gasped loudly, taking in what she saw.

"Shit!" She screeched out, feeling her body fill with panic. Hearing this, Tamsin was immediately at her side.

"What hap-", she began, but after following the brunette's gaze, she concluded with an exhausted, "Ohhhh shit."

Through the streaky glass of the window and heavy sheets of rain, a tree was visible. This tree was not standing. No, this tree had decided that it was time for a nap and Bo's little yellow car had appeared to be the most comfortable looking spot around. The tree laid diagonally across the vehicle, spanning from the left headlight to the right tail-light. The windshield was shattered, leaving shards of glass strewn around the surrounding area. The tree had more or less folded the 'death trap' completely in half. To sum the situation up simply, the car, or what was left of it, was brutally unsalvageable and hopeless.

"Well. I told you that thing was a death trap..." Tamsin muttered out as she examined the wreckage in the driveway. Bo lifted her jaw up off of the floor and snapped her eyes in the Valkyrie's direction, a look of shock and sheer disbelief smeared across her face.

"Tamsin, that is my car!" The brunette shrieked, looking mildly offended at the blonde's lack of consideration. "Not to mention, it was our _only_ means of transportation making it our _only_ way home! How can you be cracking jokes right now!?" Bo's expression transitioned into one of frustration as she stared at the fae in front of her.

Tamsin shrugged it off, "What can I say? It's a gift." She shot the dumbfounded succubus a wink, successfully increasing her agitation with the situation.

"You're unbelievable." Bo huffed out, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, I try." Tamsin shot back, pleased at the reactions she was ensuing from the brunette. Just as Bo opened her mouth to retort, a short, electric hum sounded through the cabin as the lights flicked off, leaving the two standing in total darkness.

"Fuck!" Tamsin whispered shortly. She then felt Bo's hand on her wrist. To the succubus' utter shock, the Valkyrie wordlessly wriggled her hand around and intertwined their fingers, releasing a flurry of butterflies through the succubus' stomach at the adorable gesture.

"Come on, let's get some light in this place. And, please, try not to trip over anything. I don't want to be responsible for you breaking anything, succulet...on your body or in the cabin." Though the hall was so dark, she couldn't even see half an inch in front of her, Bo pictured Tamsin's raised eyebrow shot towards her. She struggled to contain her smirk at the rather accurate image.

The blonde tugged on Bo's hand, leading her slowly and carefully down the darkened hallway, feeling along the walls as she went. When they reached the kitchen, Tamsin felt a jolt behind her, followed by a muffled grunt of pain as the brunette's left knee collided with the open doorframe. The Valkyrie simply sighed and rolled her eyes. _This girl is a disaster waiting to happen, I swear. _Tamsin thought to herself, shaking her head.

She stopped, after she stepped into the kitchen. As expected, Bo crashed into her back with a thump and a barely audible gasp.

"Watch it, succubabe. I know I'm irresistible but don't you think it's a little soon to be jumping my back? I mean, you haven't even bought me dinner yet." Tamsin smirked at the nervous sound of Bo clearing her throat behind her and imagined the blush that undoubtedly had begun sneaking its way across the brunette's cheeks. "Wait here and _don't_ move. I'm going to find a lighter or matches or something." The blonde directed, pausing before she repeated, "_Don't move_." She emphasized both words, to get her point across.

"Okay, _mom_. I got it." Bo felt the Valkyrie shooting daggers at her through her eyes and let out a satisfied chuckle as she heard her shuffle slowly away across the kitchen. She heard her rummaging through drawers and opening and closing cabinets in search of something that could offer them some light.

Apparently, she succeeded in her quest. The next thing Bo saw was a small flame that appeared on the other end of the room. It was just enough to illuminate Tamsin's beautiful face. Before she could take in the dazzling sight, she was startled by a loud crack of thunder that rattled through the house, pulling her attention away from the stunning Valkyrie before her. She shook her head and followed the blonde through the door, into the dark living room.

After throwing some wood into the fireplace and setting it ablaze, Tamsin sauntered over to her duffle, disappearing momentarily as she ducked behind the armchair to rifle through the clothes in the bag. She rose shortly and stepped into a pair of gray cotton shorts, slipping them over her now dry swimsuit. Bo took the chance to check out the Valkyrie's luscious stomach as she pulled a black t-shirt over her head that read 'SECURITY' in big white letters across the chest. She tossed a similar pair of black shorts and a simple purple t-shirt in Bo's direction with a smirk, as the succubus did not finish her gawking in time and the blonde caught her staring.

"Thanks.." The brunette said softly as she blushed deeply, obviously embarrassed. She quickly scrambled into the clothes and settled onto the couch, with Tamsin not too far behind.

As the Valkyrie sat beside her on the leather sofa, Bo once again caught herself admiring the older fae.

The dancing flames cast graceful shadows across the other woman's incredible, Nordic features. The light accentuated her strong yet delicate jawline and highlighted her pronounced, defined cheekbones in a way so beautiful that it was completely unreal. Her green eyes sparkled as the fire reflected off their confident and comforting thoughtless stare, sending chills down Bo's spine. She gazed in awe at the figure beside her, lost in her thoughts. _She is truly a work of art. God, she's beautiful..._

Tamsin immediately felt the brunette's hungry eyes taking in every inch of her person but she decided to let her continue. It was very flattering to have such a desired succubus' looking at her like this. It was only a matter of time before she felt an unexpected blush creeping up her neck and spanning across her cheeks. _Fuck, this has to stop._

Bo watched as the blonde's aura began to heat up and realized that she must feel her stare. She quickly looked away, just as Tamsin's gaze turned to rest on her. The Valkyrie was prepared to say something to the brunette but she clapped her mouth shut and took in the sight of the beautiful woman beside her.

Feeling the green eyes caressing her face and body from the opposite side of the couch, Bo's eyes flashed blue. She bit her lip, knowing that this happened, and attempted to look away, a hint of a bashful smile playing across her lips.

The blonde chuckled shortly at this. Without thinking, she leaned over and rested her shoulder against Bo's. The succubus took this as an invitation and snuggled rather cautiously into Tamsin's figure.

The guarded Valkyrie stiffened at the contact but eventually felt herself relax. Letting her impenetrable walls down for the first time in centuries, she shifted her weight and wrapped her arms around the woman beside her, resting her chin on the top of the brunette's head with a sigh.

"If you tell anybody that I cuddled, succubus, I will personally dismember your body, bit by bit, and ship the pieces to a black market retailer in Scandinavia." Tamsin joked softly. The succubus ignored her and smiled in contentment as the Valkyrie's arms tightened around her body when she buried herself closer into the blonde's comforting embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, don't we just love fluff? I felt like I needed to give you something cute and light since that last chapter was slightly heated (or at least it was on its way to being heated, in my imagination).**

**If I have another free afternoon, I might try and write another chapter this week, but no promises. I promise, I will update more when I get back home! Again, sorry for the delay, this wasn't even planned, I just kind of wrote it on a whim. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites of this story! They make me want to keep writing! :)**

**xRiver**


	4. Merely Curious

**A/N: I suck so bad, I am so sorry. I put this update off far too long and I know it. I promise, I didn't give up on you all! I'm just getting started, guys :) Thanks for you're sweet reviews, they make my day every time. The next chapter will probably live up to the M rating, so prepare yourselves. I hope this chapter makes up for the unnecessarily long wait.**

_**Thanks to 'The Unaligned' for planting the idea of the Nixies crushing Bo's car. I twisted it a bit and made it fit my story!**_

**Disclaimer: Show and characters...not mine, not mine, not mine.**

* * *

Light streamed in through the wide window, dancing off of the ripples of the water below, as the Valkyrie stirred from her sleeping position on the leather couch. She squeezed her eyes tight to wake herself up and went to rise from the sofa. Though, to her utter surprise, she was pinned to the leather by a sleeping succubus, sprawled out across her body. Realizing this, the blonde's eyes shot wide and she felt her whole body stiffen in defense, walls building up, once again.

Feeling the rise and fall of Tamsin's chest increase in speed beneath her, Bo reluctantly lifted her dazed eyes to meet the other woman's gaze. Her face immediately transformed into concern as she took in the panicked look in the older fae's captivating green eyes.

"Tamsin? What's wrong, am I hurting you?" The succubus quickly became flustered, trying to figure out what could possibly be causing the Valkyrie to react this way. She shifted her weight so that she was wedged between the back of the couch and the blonde but kept her right arm draped over her sofa-mate's chest, hand resting cautiously across her shoulder.

Tamsin quickly recovered from her initial shock of waking up to the brunette's body being in such contact with hers. She cleared her throat before responding, "Not a chance, succulet. Comfy?" She ended with her legendary smirk, thrown in Bo's direction.

"Very, actually." Bo grinned and swirled her index finger in tight circles on the blonde's shoulder. She felt Tamsin's body tense again.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Great. Now get off me, we've got a case to solve." She squirmed from Bo's hold and sauntered towards the bedroom. "I need a shower. Try not to break anything while I'm gone, would ya?"

Seconds later, she disappeared through the door, leaving the succubus pouting, inwardly, on the couch. Part of her wished she could join the blonde in her shower..._Okay, maybe a little more than just __'__part__'__..._

Bo shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and got up from her position on the couch with a sigh. She walked to the kitchen, dragging her feet. After grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards, the brunette began filling it with water from the sink. While doing this, she happened to glance out the window before her and her heart sank at the sight.

There, in the drive, was the remnants of her beloved yellow Camero. Glass was scattered all around, accompanied by a good amount of ripped metal shards. As she took in the wreckage, something on what used to be the right side mirror caught her eye.

Looking closer, she discovered it was a bright purple flower clinging to the metallic mass. The succubus shrugged it off, though. _Probably just blew in with the storm last night_.

She puffed out her bottom lip and turned away from the window, not wanting to see the horrible bits left before her. Realizing that she was still sporting her bathing suit from yesterday, she decided it was probably time to get changed.

She promptly made her way to the bedroom and over to her duffle, still on the bed, where she left it yesterday. After pulling out a pair of black leather pants, a dark blue tank top, and a black lace bra to wear, she hesitated, glancing at the closed bathroom door.

She decided to go for it, shedding the t-shirt and shorts that Tamsin had thrown at her last night. She pulled the shirt over her head slowly, inhaling the scent of the blonde it belonged to. She slid out of her bikini bottoms and quickly slipped into her tight, leather pants, underwear not included, as per usual.

Just as the brunette untied her bikini top and discarded it across the room, the bathroom door opened and a towel-clad Valkyrie stepped out. When the blonde looked up at the sight before her, her jaw hit the floor and her demeanor faltered for a split second before she quickly recovered, stitching her trademark smirk back in its place.

"You just gonna stand there flashing me or do you plan on getting dressed sometime in the next century...not that I don't enjoy a good show, but you may have forgotten, we've got some Nixie bitches to catch." Tamsin cocked an eyebrow at the stunned succubus before continuing out the bedroom door.

Bo scrambled to throw the remainder of her clothes on her half naked body, pulled her knee high leather boots on over her pants, and strapped her sheathed dagger to her thigh. After tying half of her hair back swiftly and tugging on her leather jacket, she stepped through the door and back into the living room.

Tamsin was finishing the knot on one of her black combat boots when the brunette entered the room. She looked up at the younger fae and grinned, like she knew a secret that no one else did.

"I see you finally decided to cover up. Not that the look wasn't flattering on you, but nudity isn't really suitable for hiking out here." She shot the blushing succubus a wink before standing to her feet.

The Valkyrie's blonde locks were already slicked back in their usual bun. She wore dark jeans and a sea-foam green leather jacket over a basic white t-shirt. Her gun was safe and sound in its holster on her belt and Bo could see the faint outline of some unknown and likely very lethal weaponry strapped across her chest beneath the leather.

"So what exactly are we dealing with here?" Bo wondered aloud as the two made their way out the back side door.

"When Nixies travel to a new place, they instinctively gravitate towards the cleanest fresh water. They are able to walk on dry land but only for a limited time. It's part of their hunting technique. They leave the water just long enough to grab the attention of a passing camper or hiker, then lure him back to their river where he is dragged to his death at the bottom of the water. The spot we're looking for is a well-known Nixie river, passed through generations of the little sluts." Tamsin paused in her tale to let Bo process the new information.

"What's the Nixies fae power? Like, how do they hunt and get hikers to follow them?" The brunette wanted to be fully prepared for whatever they were about to walk into.

The Valkyrie grinned. "They don't usually have a problem getting people to follow them. They may be bitches, but they're damn captivating. But, in the rare case that someone doesn't come to them willingly, they have 'dazzle powers', if you will. They blow streams of energy persuasion and charm that can make their victims do just about anything that they want. The energy comes out like a faint whistle, similar to a siren but not as strong and with a slightly different effect. They're a bit like a watered down version of a succubus, actually. Manipulative, lust driven demons that use their charm and good looks to take people out." The blonde smirked over at Bo, who glared at her in mock offense.

The two had been walking at a steady pace on a beaten trail for a good while when Tamsin stopped and knelt down on the edge of the path. The brunette followed suit, not sure of what was happening. She watched as the Valkyrie pushed some fallen leaves aside from the brush to reveal a brilliant purple flower, identical to the one Bo had seen in the wreckage of her car.

"This way." Tamsin pointed in the direction beyond the flower and rose up to begin walking again, this time off the trail.

Bo was becoming more confused by the minute. She hopped to her feet and scurried after the blonde.

"What's with those flowers? I saw one on my car...well, what's left of my car, this morning." Bo just about ran into Tamsin as the older fae stopped in her tracks, spinning around to look the even more confused succubus in the eye.

"You saw that exact flower on the crushed car? Are you sure?" Her green eyes narrowed as they bore into the chocolate brown ones of the brunette in front of her.

"Yeah, positive. Why, what's going on, Tamsin?" Bo was beginning to get concerned at the reaction of the Valkyrie.

Tamsin's face painted itself with an annoyed smirk. She crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. "Those little bitches..." She scoffed out. After a miniscule pause, she spun on her heal and stomped off in the direction she had been walking.

"Tamsin! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Bo stumbled to keep up with the enraged woman in front of her. She had no idea what was going on and was determined to find out.

"The audacity of those sluts, to think they can fuck with a trained Valkyrie and the unaligned succubus, of all people! I mean, they must have a bloody death wish, unless they're just plain stupid!" Tamsin fumed as she leaped over a fallen log.

"Wait, the Nixies created that storm? They killed my car!? Tell me what's going on, Tamsin, you can't just leave me in the dark!"

"Yes! Are you that slow, do I have to spell it out for you?" The enraged Valkyrie halted in her mission and spun to look at the brunette behind her.

"But how? I thought they just fed off lust and attraction?" The succubus' eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried to process this. Tamsin sighed and began walking again, this time at a more rational pace, Bo flanking her right, waiting for an explanation.

"There is only one line of Nixies that have that sort of power. They're descendants of an ancient circle of powerful Germanic warlocks. Centuries ago, a group of adolescent Nixies charmed this circle and used them for breeding purposes before dragging them to their watery graves. Somehow the warlocks' genes fused with the Nixies' in reproduction instead of overpowering them or becoming overpowered themselves. When that generation of Nixies was born, they not only possessed the expected Nixie abilities, but had inherited magic from their fathers. Realizing this, they kept their bloodlines very tight, only breeding with each other or the occasional wandering warlock, to keep their powers strong."

"So basically we're dealing with the one group of Nixies that is more lethal and dangerous than the rest of them? Naturally, we would get stuck with this." Bo felt a twinge of anxiety as she thought of what lied ahead of her.

"Yeah, succulet, that's exactly what I'm saying. But they're not full warlocks, so they can't just do any magic that they please. They only have control over certain aspects. For example, weather. They can control and create any precipitation, though I've heard they can only cause large fluctuations when acting as a group. That kind of passed down from the warlocks too, the more powerful the magic, the more participants required. From what I remember, it takes a lot out of them too. So, my guess, judging from the size of our storm last night, they're going to be pretty damn drained." Tamsin took a breath and glanced over at Bo, who seemed to be soaking up all of this information. The blonde could practically see the gears moving in her skull. She couldn't help but grin at how cute the succubus' thinking face was. _'Whoa, cute? What the fuck is wrong with me!?'_ The Valkyrie cleared her throat and averted her eyes from the brunette to her right.

"Shit. This is great, anything else I should know about these things before we meet up with one? So far this doesn't sound as easy as planned." Bo looked back to the older fae, hoping to get some way of how to defeat these things or at least defend herself from them. She noticed the blonde's aura fluctuating as she caught her eye, causing both of them to blush.

"They're fast," Tamsin began, trying to clear the not-so-G-rated thoughts that had sprung up unexpectedly from her mind, "and they're sneaky. They're very manipulative and don't have an honest bone in their bodies, so don't trust any of them. No matter what, if you hear their songs or their whistles, cover your ears. If you listen to them for a minimum of eight seconds, you are under their spell, and it's nearly impossible to get out of it. Whatever you do, succubus...don't follow them anywhere, I really don't feel like swimming to the bottom of a Nixie river to rescue your ass." The blonde gave Bo a sarcastic, pleading look that quickly morphed into a smirk.

The brunette ignored her comment. She slowed her pace and listened intently. Tamsin did the same, letting her bounty-hunter-trained hearing guide her towards the sound of running water that was quickly gathering volume.

"Through here..." The blonde muttered in a low voice, turning to a weeping willow tree ahead to their left, moving the long branches aside and stepping into a small clearing that surrounded a narrow, flowing river.

The Valkyrie had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. The clear water swirled around large stones that jutted into the river. The bank was blanketed with a plush coat of the greenest grass either of them had ever seen that sparkled with dew in the sunlight that peaked through the leaves of overhead trees. There were four other willow trees in sight – one to their right and three on the opposite side of the water.

"My, my...a battle Valkyrie, in the flesh. Haven't seen one of those since leaving home all those centuries ago." A smooth voice sounded behind the girls, causing them to jump and whirl around, weapons in hand. They came face to face with a dazzlingly beautiful woman, no less that three feet from where they stood.

The woman appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties, but that was obviously not the case, since she had just mentioned 'centuries'. She wore nothing but a small, tan cloth tied around her waist. Her olive skin shone, as if she had just come from the water. She had big, hazel eyes that sparkled like the dew on the grass around them as she examined the women before her. Black hair cascaded over her bare shoulders and fell, shimmering, across her chest in loose, twisting waves that continued to her knees.

Bo noticed her strong bone structure, similar to that of the Valkyrie beside her. Her cheekbones were slightly higher than the blonde's and her jaw was thinner, yet just as beautifully defined. Her perfectly angled nose and naturally light pink lips fit her thin face superbly. _'Damn! Is every Teutonic fae species as stunning as these two?'_ The succubus flit her eyes from the mystery woman's face to Tamsin's for a brief second, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious between the two.

"Yeah, well, we don't exactly show up to fae reunions, do we," Tamsin spat out, "and we tend to avoid contact with your...particular breed of sluts." The Valkyrie's eyes narrowed in on the Nixie, who merely chuckled softly at Tamsin's insult.

"Oh, please. You'll make me blush, darling...what's a warrior like yourself doing way out here? With a succubus, no less," the Nixie woman picked up a strand of her black locks and began twisting it around a long index finger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo's eyes mimicked Tamsin's, narrowing at the woman. Tamsin cut her off before she received an answer, but the Nixie slid a sly, knowing glance in Bo's direction.

"Last I checked, that's our business, none of yours. Now, call off your whores, we don't want a mess, now, do we?" Not understanding what the blonde meant, Bo shot her eyes towards Tamsin, confused. Her confusion didn't last, though. As she looked to her right, she caught movement in her peripheral vision. She spun around, pressing her back against Tamsin's, dagger at the ready.

Three more Nixies had appeared behind them, a forth already rising from the flowing water, without a sound. The two farthest to the left crept forward, shoulder to shoulder, towards Tamsin's back-turned right side. Both had sparkling blue eyes, rimmed in a faint purple and hair as blonde as Tamsin's, maybe even lighter. One had loose waves, the other with hundreds of tight curls.

Directly in front of Bo, the Nixie that had risen from the water had just landed on the bank. Her dark orange hair, already nearly dried, stretched, pin straight, down the length of her small body. The deep green of her stunning almond eyes peeked out from her densely freckled, pale skin and contrasted beautifully with her thick, ginger locks.

The closest Nixie to where Bo stood, was to her direct right. She was taller than the others and obviously very graceful. Her medium olive skin was sprinkled with a few light freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her eyes, narrowed slightly with curiosity, were a pale, piercing blue, even more so than Kenzi's. Looking closely, Bo noticed a slight red hue around the inner iris, surrounding her pupils. She had blindingly white hair that tumbled down her body in loose, unorganized curls. She moved cautiously, but was undoubtedly strong, fierce, and lethal.

Otherwise, the four newly-surfaced Nixies were like the first. Thin, toned, and sneaky. They all wore the same piece of tan cloth around their waist and had hair that reached their knees and framed their brilliant bone structure. They were all breathtaking but still slightly terrifying.

"They're merely curious. It's not often we get such rare fae as the two of you in our territory. But, if you insist..." Tamsin watched the dark haired Nixie give a wave of her dainty fingers. Feeling Bo's tensed muscles relax a bit against her back, she assumed the others had halted in their advance. But, seconds later, she felt those muscles stiffen again and she shot the woman a glare.

"All of them." The Valkyrie's voice was dripping intimidation as she fought the urge to turn and slaughter whoever dared come towards them in threat.

The first Nixie raised her chin and her face became stern. She spoke with an air of power and superiority, "Aloysia. That is an order."

Bo watched as the white haired Nixie stopped and took two small steps back. She stood straight, arms at her sides, head tilted to the side as she took in the two horribly outnumbered fae women.

"You'll have to pardon her. She's always looking for a chance at action and she can get a bit ahead of herself. My name is Ricarda, but you may call me Rikka." The dark haired woman spoke gently but authoritatively, bowing her head as a gesture of respect and welcome. _'Well, now I know who's in charge...'_ Tamsin thought to herself as she recognized both names and recalled their meanings.

"The eager one that your friend cannot seem to look away from is Aloysia, my daughter. The two to your right that you are so concerned about, dear Valkyrie, are Valda and Tora, two of my guard. The last to have risen is Asvoria, my right hand." Rikka gestured to each Nixie as she said their names, giving a respectful nod to the red head, Asvoria.

"Well, since you know so much about my sisters and I, then you already know I'm not spilling my name." Tamsin scrunched up her face as she spoke.

Rikka chuckled lightly and shook her head, "You Valkyries and your attitudes, my goodness. I'd almost forgotten how defensive you lot could get!" Ricarda walked gingerly around the two women, Tamsin's eyes and gun following her every step, until she was in front of Bo.

The Nixie looked Bo up and down, taking in every detail of her appearance. It made the brunette rather uncomfortable.

"And what about you, succubus? What's your name, dear?" Rikka asked softly, her face relaxed. She took a step towards Bo and reached her hand up as if to touch Bo's cheek, earning a low, barely audible growl from the Valkyrie who stepped forward, eyes shooting daggers at the Nixie.

Seeing Tamsin's advance, the blonde Nixie with curls, Tora, snarled menacingly, taking three long, swift strides towards the blonde Valkyrie. She took a protective stance between her leader and the now very pissed off Tamsin, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

Valda, the other blonde, had taken a few steps forwards and was crouched on the ground like a jungle cat ready to pounce. Asvoria leaped ahead, landing behind Ricarda's left shoulder and scowled at Bo, anticipating a fight. Aloysia, Rikka's daughter, sprung towards the brunette with a loud hiss and stood strongly between her mother and the on-edge succubus. Tamsin curled her right arm around Bo's front and pushed the younger fae behind her body.

The Valkyrie chuckled darkly, "Big mistake, bitches. You'd think someone who's had run-ins with my kind before would've learned...Don't mess with a Valkyrie." With that, Tamsin felt the shadows taking over her features. She tilted her head and looked directly at Tora who screeched back at her at a deafening frequency.

Valda charged towards the skeletor blonde in an attempt to save her partner but stopped short when she was met by the shining blue eyes of the succubus who appeared between her and the Valkyrie.

"Think really hard about your next move, bitch." Bo stepped slowly towards the snarling Nixie as she sunk into a crouch. Just as Valda was about to pounce, a strong voice rang out over the commotion.

"Enough!" Rikka shrieked. Valda recoiled and slowly crept backwards, her glare never leaving the brunette. Bo cautiously turned to check on Tamsin but instead of seeing the bright green irises of the blonde, she was met with a pair of piercing blue and red eyes, inches from her own. Aloysia stood, battle ready, arm raised with a small dagger above Bo's head. Wondering why the dagger had not plunged into her body, Bo noticed Rikka's hand, tight around her daughter's wrist, preventing it from further motion.

"Now, Aloysia!" Rikka ordered the white haired Nixie, who reluctantly lowered her weapon and obediently backed away.

Bo scanned the area for Tamsin, but with no luck. "Where is she!" Bo growled at the pack of Nixies before her. Tora, flanking Rikka's right side, looked over the brunette's shoulder and grinned slyly. Bo spun around briefly, but there was no one there. "What the hell are you loo-," Bo began, but was cut short when she turned back around.

Rikka, Aloysia, Tora, and Valda were nowhere to be seen. Instead, she watched as the freckle-faced Asvoria, smiling seductively, lead an eerily all-too-willing Tamsin to the edge of the bank.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have a serious issue with cliffhangers and I apologize. This was going to keep going but it was getting too long so I'm stopping it here. But, fear not, my little darlings! This means that I already have a good start to the next chapter and, if I keep writing at the rate I am right now, I might even have it up before tomorrow! :) No promises though...**

**Also, I basically made up most of the Nixie lore because it's very difficult to find stuff about them. They are Teutonic, they do live in water, they do draw people to them with their songs, and they do drag them to the bottom of the water. The rest of the details were pretty much my imagination.**

**I spent a lot of time choosing the names for the Nixies, I wanted them to be realistic. The names are all Teutonic and they were chosen to describe each personality. _Ricarda_ means 'strong leader' and _Rikka_ means 'tranquil leader'. _Aloysia_ means 'famous in battle'. _Valda_ and _Tora_ mean 'spirited in war' and 'thunder' and _Asvoria_ means 'divine wisdom'.**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They make my world spin!**

**xRiver**


	5. Impatient

**A/N: Damn, two updates in one night!? What's wrong with me! This was the tail end of chapter four, 'Merely Curious', that I cut off. I knew I was going to keep writing on it and it would end up long enough to be its own damn chapter so that's what I did. I ended up adding another few thousand words to it, so, enjoy :) This chapter delves into the M rating, be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the girl that is lost. Or any of the other chicklets in this show.**

* * *

Bo's eye's shot wide as she realized what was happening. "Tamsin, no! Tamsin, listen to me, you have to stop! Tamsin!" The succubus desperately called for the blonde, but got no response.

"Shit!" Bo cursed as she sprinted towards the pair. When she reached the Valkyrie, she grabbed her waist and threw her backwards, landing her on the grass with a thud. The brunette's eyes flashed to electric blue as she lunged forward and knocked the un-expecting Nixie to the ground.

"That's my Valkyrie, bitch. Back off." Bo hissed at the red-head beneath her before pulling a long strand of blue chi from the girl. Once she took enough to knock the girl unconscious, the succubus climbed off of Asvoria and rushed to the confused blonde's side.

Tamsin pouted and furrowed her brow like a frustrated five-year-old. "Hey, why'd you do that, she was going to-"

"Yeah, not anymore. God, I hope this works." Bo cut her off and ducked her head down, urgently pressing her lips to the Valkyrie's as she sent golden wisps of chi into the blonde. After a couple of suspenseful seconds, Tamsin's eyes opened wide and she frantically rolled over, leaping to her feet, coughing.

"Damn Nixie persuasion tastes like shit!" Tamsin spat out once she had reclaimed her lungs properly.

"Yeah, I bet, but let's get the hell out of here before they decide to come back!" Bo spoke urgently, waving her hand, beckoning for the Valkyrie to follow her.

Tamsin nodded and the two ran off in the direction they came, pushing through the willow branches and crashing back through the woods. They didn't stop running until they reached the beaten trail that lead back to the cabin.

As soon as their feet hit the cleared ground of the path, Tamsin was nearly knocked off her feet by Bo suddenly spinning and crashing their bodies together. The brunette squeezed her in a tight embrace then pulled back only to crush her lips urgently against the blonde's.

This took the Valkyrie completely off guard, but she quickly returned the kiss, placing her hands on the succubus' waist and holding tight. When Bo finally pulled their lips apart, she pressed her forehead to Tamsin's, not wanting her to be out of her reach.

"I...I thought I was going to lose you. You were so close to the water and Asvoria was about to pull you in and I called for you b-...but you couldn't hear me and I-...I thought I was going to have to watch you drown. I didn't know if I would get to you soon enough or if I would be able to stop her or if I would even be able to break you from her control and I just-"

"Whoa there, Hotpants. I'm totally fine, see?" Tamsin pulled away from Bo and fanned her hands up and down her body. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette in front of her, "Come on, let's keep moving. We don't want them catching up to us." She turned slowly and headed back down the trail, towards the little cabin.

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet. Neither of them wanted to discuss what had just happened between them or why it happened. At one point, Bo did mention the disappearing act that the other Nixies pulled when Asvoria was trying to take Tamsin. The Valkyrie reminded her that Nixies only come out for a short time in the very early morning and probably went back to their hiding place at the bottom of the river, waiting for Asvoria to bring home 'dinner', but didn't expect Bo to be as strong as she was and take out the leader's right hand maiden.

Once the two made it back into the cabin safely, Bo made a B-line for the kitchen, while Tamsin stayed behind in the living room to rifle through her duffle. The brunette searched the fridge and cabinets for something to eat, finally settling on an apple, which she almost dropped when she stepped back into the living room.

Tamsin was in the process of tugging a beautifully tight black tank-top over her head, leaving her chest and splendidly toned abs open for Bo's viewing pleasure. She was sporting a pair of dark gray sweatpants on her bottom half. The succubus hungrily took in the view as the blonde pulled her hair from its bun and shook her head, running her fingers through her blonde locks and letting them fall as they pleased.

The Valkyrie looked up to meet Bo's longing gaze and blushed deeply when she noticed how blue the brunette's eyes had become. She gave the succubus a half smirk.

"Enjoying the view, succubabe?" The blonde sauntered over to the couch and curled up against its arm, grinning at the flustered expression that danced across Bo's features as she quickly blinked the blue out of her eyes.

"Er...good idea, I'm sick of these pants. I'll be right back." Bo ignored Tamsin's comment and hurried into the bedroom before she attacked the Valkyrie in a sexual leap. She scrambled to throw on a pair of slinky sleep shorts and a tank-top and slid into her kimono.

Just as she was about to exit the room, she paused and scurried into the bathroom. Peering into the mirror she adjusted her hair, pulling it from it's half ponytail and shaking it out, tousling it ever so slightly. After giving herself a once over, she raced back to the bedroom door, composed herself, and slowly entered the bigger room.

She frowned when she didn't see the Valkyrie. The brunette huffed in annoyance and stomped quietly over to the couch.

Seconds later, Tamsin reappeared from the kitchen holding a bottle of vodka. _'She would find the only alcohol in this place...'_ Bo thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"What? It's been a long morning, I need my vodka." Tamsin shrugged and plopped down beside the succubus on the leather sofa. She took a big swig from the bottle before setting it down on the glass top coffee table in front of them.

"You know, I thought for sure you were dead." Bo muttered quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

The blonde shrugged and said softly, "It's gonna take more than a few horny Nixies to take me out, succubus." She grinned at Bo, which took the succubus by surprise. She had never seen the Valkyrie really smile.

"God you're beautiful..." The words slipped out before she could stop them. The brunette's eyes grew wide as she realized what she said, but relaxed again when she realized how much she meant it.

Tamsin's brow furrowed as she looked away, not wanting the succubus to see how much she was blushing. After a split second of contemplation, she turned back, looked straight into the pair of chocolate brown eyes that made her melt and inhaled deep.

"And you're...perfect. You're so bloody perfect and I can't figure it out! It's like...you shouldn't even exist, for fuck's sake! God dammit, Bo...wh-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips colliding with hers. Bo snaked one hand around to the back of the Valkyrie's neck and wrapped the other around her ribs. She pulled back, slightly, pressing her cheek to Tamsin's and whispered, "I'm not perfect, Tamsin."

"You are. To me..." The blonde turned and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her into another deep kiss.

Bo shifted herself, adjusting so that she was straddling the Valkyrie's lap and wrapped her legs around Tamsin's back, never breaking their lips apart. She ran her warm tongue across the blonde's lower lip and was immediately rewarded, sliding her it into Tamsin's mouth and exploring its interior.

The Valkyrie allowed her hands to roam Bo's body, running her fingers down the brunette's sides and dragging them across her stomach to untie the kimono, pushing it from the other woman's shoulders. She let her hands return to their fun, tucking them beneath Bo's tank-top, seriously enjoying the feel of the succubus' soft skin against her own. Her fingers glided up Bo's taunt stomach to reach their destination. She cupped each of the brunette's generous breasts in her hands, promptly sliding her thumbs over each nipple, feeling them harden at her touch.

Bo moaned against her mouth and bit down on Tamsin's lip as the blonde gave her chest a squeeze, causing the Valkyrie to release a little moan of her own. Bo proceeded to rip Tamsin's tank top from her body and rake her nails up the blonde's sides, sending a wave of pleasure through the Valkyrie's body and a shiver down her spine.

"Bedroom. Now." Bo breathed between kisses. Tamsin let out a small grunt of agreement and rose from the couch, not allowing the brunette to change her current position with her legs wrapped around the blonde's back. She quickly made her way to the bedroom with the succubus' body tangled around hers.

The two crashed onto the bed, never stopping for air. It felt like they had been waiting for this moment for centuries. Bo kicked her duffle from the foot of the bed and it landed on the floor with a crash, probably due to the weapons tumbling out of the unzipped top.

Tamsin moved her kisses up Bo's jaw line and lapped at her earlobe before muttering breathlessly directly into the brunette's ear, "Too many clothes..."

Bo nodded in agreement as the Valkyrie tugged her top over her head. She reciprocated by peeling the sweatpants from Tamsin's body, her own shorts following suit. The blonde paused, wide eyed, as she realized that Bo didn't wear underwear. She glanced up, brow raised in question and admiration. The succubus' eyes flashed blue and she winked at the now grinning Valkyrie.

Tamsin's smile widened as she lunged forward, knocking Bo back against the mattress and successfully topping the brunette. She gazed down at the woman beneath her, taking her bottom lip between her own teeth. The corner of her mouth tilted up in a smile that sent a wave of arousal coursing through Bo's body.

Before letting another second pass, Tamsin slammed their lips together, swirling her tongue around Bo's, asserting her dominance. The succubus danced her fingers to the back of the blonde's bra and had it across the room in one swift movement. She gasped as she felt Tamsin's fingers stroking across her bare chest, unable to remember when exactly she lost her own bra._ Damn, she's good..._

The blonde moved her open-mouthed kisses down Bo's neck, pausing to suckle at the soft skin, hoping to mark her new found territory. She continued her journey down Bo's body, kissing between her supple breasts. The blonde's hot tongue traced a trail across the succubus' chest. She slid her tongue over one hardened nipple before taking it into her mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunette. Tamsin caressed Bo's other breast with her fingers before switching and applying the same treatment to it as she did the other.

The Valkyrie bit down ever so slightly before pressing on in her task. This caused Bo to rake her nails across the blonde's shoulder, letting out a loud moan of approval.

Tamsin smirked in satisfaction and ran her tongue down Bo's abdomen. She felt the body beneath her quiver in anticipation of what was to happen next. Her hands ran their way from Bo's breasts all the way down to her hips as she positioned herself between the brunette's spread legs. The succubus groaned and squirmed in her position on the bed.

Enjoying the effect she was having on the younger fae, Tamsin pinned one arm across Bo's hips, tracing patterns with her tongue along the inside of the brunette's thighs. She paused and blew a steady stream of cold air against Bo's clit. Bo gasped and let loose a longing moan at the Valkyrie's teasing.

"I'm sorry, is there something you needed?" Tamsin looked innocently up at the squirming succubus as she trailed one finger across Bo's sweet spot, causing her to twitch. She knew it wouldn't take long to send the brunette over the edge.

"God, Tamsin, stop fucking around! I need you! Please!" Bo groaned in frustration.

Tamsin chuckled softly, "Oh, you need me, huh?" Sick of the teasing, Bo frantically thrust her hips forward, craving the first contact, only to have them shoved back down by Tamsin's strong arm.

"Uh, uh, uh, I don't think so. So impatient!" Tamsin grinned and lowered her face to the brunette's body.

"Come on! Tams-" Bo couldn't finish her sentence, the remainder of Tamsin's name coming out a loud moan as the blonde swiveled her tongue from Bo's opening to her throbbing clit. She circled the sweet spot and sucked it into her mouth, playing her tongue around it between her lips.

"Geez, Bo..." Tamsin breathed, noticing how wet the succubus was for her. Tucking one hand underneath her, she slid two long fingers into the quivering girl before her.

She lowered her mouth and slid her fingers in and out, returning to her task at Bo's clit at the same time. The brunette reached down and tangled her fingers in Tamsin's hair, pressing her closer. The Valkyrie increased speed and pressure. Within heartbeats, Bo was over the top. She bucked her hips and moaned, screaming Tamsin's name for all to hear.

When she came down from her peak, chest heaving, she grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and yanked her body towards her. She crashed their lips together and rolled, topping Tamsin. She drew a small amount of sweet Valkyrie chi from the older fae and moaned softly at the sensation. The succubus pulled back, eyes electric blue, and grinned down at Tamsin.

"My turn."

The Valkyrie's eyes widened along with her grin as Bo crushed their lips together in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet, that's how it's done. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update again tomorrow! Thanks again, guys :)**

**xRiver**


	6. Geraldine

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, followed, faved, and reviewed so far :) You're the reason I remain locked in my room for hours at a time on my computer, looking up Teutonic baby names and surrounding myself with seven of my terrifyingly huge mythology books, researching Nixies and getting ideas for later chapters and stories. Thank you all, so much! I'm not so sure how this is going to play out. I'm just going to write whatever comes to mind and hope to Odin that it makes sense and adds to the story.**

**Warning: I had a request for some violence and I obliged. Just in case you're not okay with bloodshed :)**

**Disclaimer: This thought miracle of a show and its genius characters don't belong to me, so just read the fic, okay? Cool.**

* * *

Sun poured into the bedroom windows as Bo struggled to force her eyes open against the blinding light. She let out a 'I really shouldn't be awake right now' yawn and gazed down at the twists of blonde hair that fell over her shoulder. Tamsin was nestled into Bo's side like a child with the succubus' left arm wrapped tightly around her toned figure.

Tucking a few strands of blonde away from the Valkyrie's face, Bo smiled at the memories of the preceding evening. After Tamsin blew her mind, more than once, the brunette had given her an unforgettable experience, only providable by the unaligned succubus. She had to admit, she had shown off a little for the blonde, but it was totally worth it to watch Tamsin completely lose control under her touch. A wave of arousal slammed into her at the thought and she took a deep breath to try and collect herself.

No sooner had she exhaled, than a pair of sleepy green eyes cracked open to peer up at her. Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed and a tired frown made its way to her face. Bo grinned at the sight of the blonde beside her. _My god, she is adorable._

The Valkyrie stretched and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She felt a hot blush dominating her cheeks as the events of last night came flooding back to her. The succubus had given her the ride of her life, but no way in hell would she ever admit to that.

"Good morning," Bo said softly with a light grin as she gazed at the blonde. She considered a little good morning kiss but decided against it, not wanting to spook the skittish Valkyrie.

Tamsin merely grunted in response. She avoided the brunette's intense gaze, knowing that as soon as she made eye contact, she would have to face the reality of the previous night. Instead, she rolled herself up in the bed sheet, intent on escaping the intimate situation as soon as fae-ly possible.

"Last night was, uhh...wow." Bo chuckled, lifting herself onto her elbow to face the blonde.

The Valkyrie paused, feeling another blush creeping its way up her neck. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Yeah, well. I've had better." _Lie_. "Maybe next time you won't be so quick to drain the life out of me, eh?" She sat up on the edge of the mattress but almost flung herself into the floor when the brunette caught something in her response that she didn't exactly contemplate.

"Next time? Well, now I've got something to look forward to, don't I?" Bo drawled seductively, smirking when she heard the blonde's breath hitch in her throat.

_Well, shit._ "Whatever, don't get your hopes up, succulet," _shit, shit, shit,_ "I'm not that into repeat performances." _Shit! _Tamsin kicked herself for letting that one slip. To avoid further blushing, she wrapped herself in the sheet and half sauntered, half sprinted, out the bedroom door.

Bo, enjoying the effect she was having on the Valkyrie, snickered to herself as she rose from the bed. After a quick shower, she threw on a pair of black leggings, a dark burgundy tank top, a leather lace-up vest, and her boots and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. She was in the middle of strapping her dagger to her right thigh when she heard the sound of something falling against the hardwood floor in the next room.

"Tamsin!?" Bo called as she dashed to the door, swinging it open to reveal a Valkyrie-less room. Tamsin's gun was peaking out from beneath one of the armchairs and various articles of her clothing were strewn around her duffle. "Tamsin!" Bo called again, this time louder and more urgent. She raced through the kitchen and glanced down the hall, still no sign of the snarky blonde.

After running through the cabin enough times to ensure Tamsin wasn't inside, the brunette rushed to the back door. Swinging the flimsy door open, nearly ripping the doorknob off, she didn't have to go any further than the top step.

Rage bubbled up inside of her and she felt her eyes flash blue with her increasing anger. Resting gently on the stone step, was a brilliant purple bloom.

"Nixies." Bo snarled. She spun on her heel and made a B-line for her duffle. Tossing unnecessary clothing aside, she finally reached the miniature arsenal at the bottom of the bag. She grabbed another, larger dagger and three throwing knives and tucked them safely on her person. Before heading out the door again, she ducked under the bed and withdrew the shining samurai sword she had stashed there on their first day. _Kenzi is going to kill me for taking Geraldine._

She thought back to her tiny best friend and felt a pang of guilt for not trying to contact her since she left home. But that guilt was instantly washed away when she reached the top of the stone stairs.

The brunette kicked the flower aside and raced down the steps. She began down the beaten path, speeding up every time an image of the Valkyrie entered her mind. She scanned the treeline until she found the little purple bloom that Tamsin had shown her the day before. Upon finding it, the succubus charged through the surrounding woods, knowing she was getting close.

When she drew near the towering willow, she could hear faint laughter. Bo slowed and peered through the leaves of the weeping tree, shocked at the sight before her.

Tamsin was tied up with a gag in her mouth atop a large boulder that rested on the river bank. On land and in water, Bo watched as icy red-eyed Aloysia, freckled Asvoria, curly-headed Tora, blonde Valda, and at least four other, younger looking, half naked Nixies danced around the fuming, panicked Valkyrie, running their hands over her body as they moved. They had her down to a pair of lacy red underwear and a form-fitting black tank top. Rikka sat on the other side of the water, proudly observing her girls as they circled the blonde who looked like she was on the verge of spontaneous combustion.

Bo remained hidden, trying to formulate a plan to release Tamsin, but when she noticed the smirking, white-haired Aloysia effortlessly clambering onto the blonde's lap, about to join their lips, all thoughts of planning flew out the window.

With a flick of her wrist, the succubus sent a conveniently placed throwing knife soaring towards the Nixies. A blood-curdling screech ripped through the forest as the blade sank into the side of Aloysia's right thigh. The other fae girls froze and gaped in horror at the object protruding from the olive-skinned Nixie's flesh. Tamsin's eyes, filled with a mixture of both panic and relief, darted towards the willow as Bo appeared in the clearing.

"Get the hell off my Valkyrie, bitch." The succubus' eyes narrowed in on the now bleeding Nixie who had fallen into a crumpled heap at Tamsin's feet. Rikka was at her daughter's side instantly, a look of pure shock conquering her features. She ordered three of the younger girls to take Aloysia away.

Bo watched as the four sank into the river but her eyes immediately snapped back to the six remaining Nixie women in front of her. They crouched, ready to attack, hissing and growling in her direction. One of the young water-sprites reappeared on the bank. On her way to the front of the pack to stand beside Rikka, she handed every pissed off Nixie some sort of lethal weapon. _Great._

Bo sized up the challenge ahead of her. Tora and Valda each held a dagger, a little nixie with pale blue hair had a short blade in each hand, the young, lavender blonde at Rikka's side had a hatchet, and the leader, herself, had a spear. Bo glanced around for Asvoria but saw her nowhere.

"Wrong move, succubus," Valda hissed through clenched teeth.

The brunette chuckled, letting a wide smirk spread across her face. "Yeah? We'll see about that." Bo's eyes transitioned to their electric blue as the vicious group of fae women charged towards her.

The lavender blonde Nixie was eager. She was the quickest of the bunch, reaching Bo before the others. However, despite her speed, she was obviously inexperienced in close combat and Bo was able to send her to the ground with a painful slash of Geraldine to her side. The small girl dropped her hatchet, whimpering, and sprinted back to the water like a frightened cat.

The succubus spun around, ducking underneath the lethal blades of another young Nixie as they came flying towards her face. She tossed the sword aside and unsheathed her dagger, taking a jab towards the knife wielding girl. The girl was able to dodge, spinning out of the blade's path, but Bo managed a solid kick to her back that sent her flying head first into the trunk of a nearby tree.

There was a gut wrenching crack as her skull made contact with the wood, but the brunette was more focused on avoiding the snarling blondes headed her way, daggers aimed for her throat. She raced out of their path and made a quick run to the boulder Tamsin sat on, slicing the binding ropes around her wrists before turning back to the task at hand.

The Valkyrie threw off the rest of her restraints, spitting the gag from her mouth before tugging her jeans back on.

"Bo!" Tamsin called out to the brunette who was now facing off against curly-haired Tora. The succubus glanced at the Valkyrie, realizing she needed a weapon, and slid the longer of the two daggers towards her.

Tamsin immediately charged after Valda, grabbing her throat and thrusting her to the ground. She heard a whistling sound and looked up to see an arrow fly over her head and lodge in Bo's shoulder. She quickly landed a solid punch to the throat of the blonde Nixie beneath her, enjoying the look of shock she received in return, before leaping to her feet and racing to Bo's side.

The brunette hissed as the object pierced into her skin but ripped it out regardless, knowing she couldn't fight with it dangling uselessly from her arm. Tamsin skidded to a halt behind her and quickly withdrew the remaining two throwing knives from Bo's belt. The Valkyrie spun around and hurled the duel blades simultaneously towards the red-headed archer, perched in the trees. Asvoria howled and fell from the branches, landing less than gracefully in the water below.

"NO!" A pained wail tore through the air. Tamsin spun around to see Tora, throat slit, on the ground at Bo's feet. The cry had come from Valda, a few feet away, as she watched her companion hit the forest floor. The blonde Nixie let out another screech and leapt towards the brunette, ready to kill.

The fae wasn't in her right mind. Her head was clouded with anger, revenge, despair, and bloodlust. Due to this, she wasn't fully prepared for a fight. Bo easily took her down and began to suck blue streams of chi from her body until she was interrupted.

"Stop!" The succubus lifted her head to see Rikka. The Nixie leader stood behind Tamsin with a blade to her throat. "You will not take another life today, succubus. Leave my girls or the blood of your beloved Valkyrie, is mine," Rikka growled.

Bo slowly rose from her position atop the unconscious water-sprite, raising her hands in front of her. She stepped away from the fae on the ground. Rikka let loose her hold on Tamsin but the Valkyrie isn't one to give up. She twisted around to face the dark haired Nixie, face already turned skeletal.

"You will never feed off another fae again. Not in this century, nor the next millennium. You will only desire humans until the day you die. You are going to let us walk away, unharmed because you don't want to fight us. You won't even remember us." Tamsin spoke evenly and authoritatively, head cocked to one side. She pulled away from Rikka and headed in Bo's direction.

"Come on, succubus. Let's go home." The blonde smiled softly at Bo before ducking back through the branches of the willow tree.

When the two arrived back at the cabin, Tamsin noticed Bo's demeanor becoming weak.

"Y'alright there succubabe?" She raised an eyebrow in the brunette's direction.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine," Bo breathed out with obvious struggle as she sank onto the couch. Not buying it, Tamsin turned and gave the succubus a 'you're full of shit' look. Bo hesitated but finally muttered, "It's nothing. I think one of the Nixies grazed my stomach, that's all."

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes at the brunette._ Always trying to play this shit down._ Tamsin shook her head as she crossed the room to stand in front of Bo. She carefully lifted the succubus' shirt to assess the damage, eyes going wide as when she revealed the wound.

"Shit, Bo, that's not exactly a paper cut..." Concern built up inside her as she took in the wide gash across the younger fae's abdomen. After mild contemplation, she sighed and mumbled, "You need to heal. You're going to bleed out, if you don't."

The brunette needed no further convincing. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the Valkyrie's neck, slowly pulling their faces together.

She could feel Tamsin's warm breath as it danced across the surface of her cheeks, uneven with nerves and anticipation of what lay ahead, being so close to the succubus, but just before their lips touched, she paused.

* * *

**A/N: I suck. I really need to stop the cliffhangers. Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been really sick all day and we just set off a bug bomb in my living room and the smell is making me feel even worse so I decided to stop here. I apologize for the delay on this chapter and I hope it's not a big disappointment!**

**Oh, another thing. To avoid any confusion, the only Nixie that died was Tora (though the one who got thrown into a tree will probably be a vegetable for the rest of her life but that's not important). Tora and Valda were lovers/soul-mates/together 5-ever so you can understand why Valda went total haywire when Bo killed Tora. Anyways, hope you at least enjoyed a little bit! I don't normally ask for reviews but I'd really like to know what you guys thought about the fight sequence? I've never really written anything like that so I'd like to know if it was okay or if I just need to put those dreams to rest forever. Thanks!**

**xRiver**


	7. A Pretty Name

**A/N: I'm excited for this chapter. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, don't even get me started.**

* * *

_Dammit, she is a hair's width away from my lips and she stops moving. Of course she does. _Tamsin tensed, thinking the succubus was suddenly having second thoughts about the entire situation. In a way, she was kind of relieved. Despite all of the not-so-G-rated things she wanted to do to that woman, she was already rather drained from the night before. Not to mention how worn she was after Valk-ing out on Rikka just a few hours before. She doubted whether she could handle another night of succu-sex.

"Do you hear something?" Bo murmured softly against the blonde's lips.

"I hear you talking when you're supposed to be healing, succubus," the Valkyrie retorted, earning a low, breathy chuckle from the woman beneath her as she pressed their bodies close and their lips collided.

The two moved in unison, tongues dueling and hands exploring. It didn't take long for Bo to pull a gentle stream of delicious Valkyrie chi from her partner.

She slowed when she felt Tamsin suddenly grow extremely weak against her. The brunette pulled back and gave the Valkyrie a concerned look. "Tamsin, are you okay? Did I take too much?" She didn't think that were the case, since they had just started and she had only gotten a wee taste of the other woman.

But the blonde didn't respond. Instead, her green eyes fluttered, head lolling to the side, and she collapsed onto the couch.

"Tamsin!" Bo panicked and twisted around, trying to transfer her chi back into the out-cold fae beside her. When she was unsuccessful, she thought of how Tamsin always self-medicated with liquor. _Okay, there's gotta be more alcohol in this place._ She thought back to the bottle that the blonde had downed single-handedly two nights before.

"Try not to die while I'm gone, okay babe?" The succubus patted Tamsin on the cheek before rushing towards the kitchen. But something she saw there caused her to slow to an immediate halt.

From her position in the doorway, she stared wide-eyed at the fridge door, standing completely opened. She heard someone rummaging through the shelves as she crept closer. The brunette unsheathed her dagger and charged towards the open kitchen appliance, slamming the door shut as she went.

If it were possible for her brown eyes to get any wider, that's what happened. Bo came face to face with a now terrified and whimpering young girl. The child dropped the orange in her hand and skittered into the cabinets behind her, curling into a tight ball against the corner.

The girl was tiny. Her features suggested that she couldn't have been over ten years old. She had huge, golden eyes, now brimmed with horrified tears, that gazed innocently up at the extremely confused succubus, still wielding the dagger. Her eyelashes were long and curled up to touch her brow-bone. Her skin had a bit of a tan to it and her pale brown hair, lightly highlighted in spots by the sun, flowed around her small body in thick, loose waves that were long enough to dust the floor where she cowered. She was wearing a little tan dress and no shoes. Bo stared in awe of this little creature in front of her.

"Wow, okay...who are you, exactly?" The succubus glanced down at the girl expectantly. _Gee, Tamsin, __you picked an awesome time to be out cold._

The child's breathing sped up, a look of panic plastered to her face. In the blink of an eye, she she dove around Bo's body and raced through the living room, making a B-line for the back door. But, just before her wee hands closed around the doorknob, she was restrained by a pair of strong arms wrapping tightly around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Yeah, I don't think so kid." Tamsin, having risen from her unconscious position on the couch in time to see the girl blur past her, made her way back towards the leather sofa with the struggling child in tow. She sat on the couch, the girl still squirming to free herself from the Valkyrie's hold in front of her.

"Uh, Bo. A little help here, maybe? I think some succubus charm might move this a bit more smoothly, don't ya think?" The blonde eyed Bo, waiting for assistance, and was barely able to dodge as the kid thrust her head back dangerously close to Tamsin's face. "Hey, watch it!"

Bo scurried to the girl's side, placing a hand on her arm and sending her charms into her in an attempt to calm her. After a few seconds, she was successful.

Tamsin cautiously released her hold on her, making sure she kept her body between the tiny girl and the door, in case she tried to escape again. She narrowed her eyes at the scrawny thing to her right, trying to dissect the situation.

"What's your name, kid?" The Valkyrie tilted her head as she began her interrogation.

The girl swallowed hard, eyes wide and darting from Bo to Tamsin to the floor, repeatedly. The succubus placed her hand on her shoulder to soothe her.

"It's okay. You don't need to be scared," Bo shot a look at the blonde on the other end of the couch before continuing, "you're in no danger here. We just want to talk."

"Lorelei...my name is Lorelei," the wee girl muttered softly. Her voice sounded like butterflies in spring. She stared at the floor, her toes curling under themselves at the hands of her nerves.

"Hi, Lorelei. That's a pretty name. I'm Bo and this is Tamsin...you mind telling me how old you are?" The brunette spoke gently, afraid of frightening the girl. The Valkyrie shot her a glare for revealing her name, which she brushed off. "Where did you come from, Lorelei? How did you get here?"

Lorelei fiddled with her thumbs in her lap. "I'm nine..." The girl paused before spinning her head to face Bo, eyes full of fear, on the brink of tears. "Please don't take me back! I'm sorry I snuck inside, I was just so hungry! Please don't make me go back!"

The two older fae glanced at each other, briefly exchanging looks of concern.

"Hey," Tamsin patted the frightened girl's shoulder, "what are you talking about? What do you mean 'go back'? Back where?"

"Back home! They don't want me anymore, I just get in the way and upset them. Valda threw me out, she says I look too much like Mama and it makes her sick! She said she'll kill me if I come back." Lorelei sniffled and looked pleadingly up at the blonde.

"Whoa, did you say Valda? Are you a baby Nixie?!" Bo's eyes bulged as she began to take this in. _Well, that explains why she's so beautiful...another stunner for the Teutonic fae._

"Now we know why she's so fast. Even an undeveloped Nixie still has Nixie blood and those bitches are quick." Tamsin acted like this was nothing to her until something the girl had said struck her mind.

"Wait, Valda said you look like your mom? Shit, are you Tora's kid?" She stared down at the little girl as she nodded her head and the resemblance began to register in Tamsin's mind. Her eyes were just as big as her mother's, figure just as dainty. They even had the same nose.

The blood drained from Bo's face when the thought clicked in her mind. _I did this. I took this little girl's mother from her before she even had the chance to know her._

"Huh...so the Nixies had a rune child. Clever, I must say." Tamsin cocked her head and gazed down at Lorelei. Bo snapped out of her thoughts and gave the blonde an uncomprehending look.

"I'm sorry, a what child?" Bo questioned, brow raised.

"Eh...a rune child. Rune means secret, so a secret child." The Valkyrie looked back to the little girl, eyes narrowed in thought. Finally, she smirked that classic Tamsin smirk.

"I think I'll call you Rune. Lorelei is a bit too whimsical for my taste." She scrunched her nose and ruffled the girl's hair, causing Lorelei to jump and let out a small squeak of surprise, earning a light chuckle from the blonde.

Bo looked on with mild confusion. She had never seen Tamsin like this before and she liked it. _I should bring kids around her more often._

"So, you're a Nixie, Lorelei?" Bo placed a hand on Rune's shoulder to bring her attention back to the conversation and away from the intimidating yet fascinating Valkyrie.

"She's too young to know what type of fae she is, Bo. We won't know for sure until she reaches maturity. Shit, have you been listening to anything anyone has told you in the past three years, succulet?" Tamsin rolled her eyes at the ignorance of the woman opposite her on the couch.

Bo huffed, "Yes! I just forgot, that's all. Does that mean there's a chance she could be something else?"

"There's always a chance. She may take after her father, god's know what he was though. Nixies are notorious for...erm..." Tamsin glanced down at Lorelei, focused on their conversation. Unable to come up with an alternate term for what she was trying to say, she continued, "...one-night stands, if you will. Tora probably never told her what kind of fae her father was, if she even bothered to learn herself."

Bo pondered this for a bit. She thought about everything Lorelei had told them about her situation. The succubus let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, seriously debating what to do next. After a few seconds of hesitation, she opened her brown eyes and looked down at the child beside her.

"Well, I guess she can sleep in my room tonight. We can go back to the river tomorrow morning and figure this mess out." Upon hearing this, the little girl's golden eyes lit up and a wide grin stretched across her face.

Tamsin cleared her throat, "Uh, Bo? Can I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" She glared daggers at the succubus. Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the woman by her wrist and dragged her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"What the fuck are you thinking!? We can't let a baby Nixie sleep here with us! You must be thicker than I thought if you think we can trust her!" Tamsin smacked Bo's shoulder lightly, frustration at the younger fae's naïve nature building.

"Ow, Tamsin!" The brunette rubbed her shoulder where Tamsin's palm had hit. "She's not even ten years old, we can't just send her back out into the woods. She's starving and filthy, the least we can do is feed her and let her shower. Come on, Tamsin, she can sleep in the bed with me, I'll keep an eye on her. You can sleep on the couch in case she decides to escape again." The succubus raised her eyes to Tamsin's through long lashes and stared at her, bottom lip puffed out like a begging child.

The Valkyrie sighed in annoyance and looked away, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath, hesitating on her answer. "Fine. One night, but she's your responsibility, succubus!"

Bo's grin was blinding as she leapt forwards, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck with excitement. Without thinking, she pressed her lips to Tamsin's for a brief moment before pulling back.

Tamsin coughed and looked at the floor. Bo let loose a little smile as she noticed the blush forming on the other woman's cheeks and neck. "Thank you, Tamsin."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't screw it up, okay babe?" The Valkyrie chewed the inside of her cheek as she muttered. Bo leaned forward and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Tamsin's cheek before she flitted back through the door with a smile.

When she crossed into the room, little Lorelei was standing with her body pressed against the giant window, eyes glued to the water below. She heard Bo come in and pulled herself away, flashing an adorable grin at the succubus and leaving little handprints on the glass.

Bo smiled back at the little fae girl. "Hungry, Lori? Let's go get you something to eat, hmm?" She extended her hand to the child as she bounded over to the brunette's side.

"Can I have the orange I dropped?" Rune's big eyes gazed up at Bo filled with nothing but sincerity as she took her hand. The succubus laughed and the two practically danced with joy into the kitchen.

After nearly cleaning out the fridge to satisfy the child's hunger, Bo lay on the couch, already exhausted. Tamsin was soon to join her, having just managed to get the bundle of fae energy into the shower to get cleaned up. The Valkyrie sauntered tiredly over to the sofa, lifted Bo's head, and collapsed, letting the succubus rest her head on her lap.

The two looked around at the messy room. Lorelei had been with them for all of six hours and the room was a disaster already. "See, this is why I don't want kids." Tamsin huffed, closing her eyes.

"That's a shame. You're really good with her, Tamsin. She already adores you." _S__he's a s__mart girl, __I don't blame her..._

"Yeah well, that's her mistake." Tamsin paused and looked off into space for a moment. "Besides, it's not like she's a lost puppy that we can take home to mom. We can't keep her."

Bo sighed and rolled over. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, succubabe." The blonde winked down at the woman on her lap just as the bedroom door opened. Lorelei emerged wearing one of Tamsin's t-shirts, which was really more of a dress on her tiny body. The two women grinned at the sight.

"Um...I think it's a little bit big..." Lorelei scooted into the room, looking herself up and down, brows furrowed in concentration. Bo and Tamsin chuckled.

"I think you look lovely, Lori!" Bo sat up and patted the space on the couch between them. Lorelei ran over and hopped onto the cushion.

Tamsin nudged the girl's arm with her elbow. "Yeah, Rune. You pull it off better than I do, honestly."

Lorelei smiled, big and sparkly, up at the blonde. But, soon, her eyes became heavy and a big yawn escaped her. Bo laughed and took the sleepy child's hand.

"Come on, kid. Let's go get some sleep, yeah?" The little girl nodded tiredly and the two baby fae disappeared back through the bedroom door. Just before they were out of sight, Bo glanced over her shoulder and gave a short, longing smile to the Valkyrie behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I am the worst person ever. I am so sorry this took so long. I've been super distracted but I managed to spew this chapter out really quickly, I know it's short and I'm sorry. I'll do my best to update in the next twenty four hours.**

**_Lorelei_ means 'alluring enchantress' which I thought fit the Nixie species and _Rune_ means 'a secret' which I thought went well with the story and her character as a whole. I couldn't decide on a name so I went with both. I needed something that I could continue the story with and she is the perfect addition! Thanks to users _The Unaligned_ and _knosms3_ for their contributions to the creation of Lorelei Rune! Couldn't have done it without either of them! :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, favorites, follows, and for reading it at all! You're all fabulous, unlike me today.**

**xRiver**


	8. Unwavering

**A/N: Thanks for all the love on that last chapter, it's greatly appreciated, I love you all! I'm really enjoying writing this story for you, I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**About two thousand words into this chapter, there is a sentence that is the pronunciation of a sentence translated to Russian (though I used an internet translator so for all I know, it could say something completely different than what it's supposed to say). The sentence supposedly translates to "just leave it to Mother Kenzi, everything's under control" but like I said, no promises.**

**Disclaimer: Lost Girl be-eth not mine-eth...(I tried).**

* * *

"Hey, give me those! They're not toys!"

"You want these? Come and get em', Tam Tam."

"Come on, Rune, I don't have time for this!"

_This isn't exactly what I planned on waking up to._ Bo sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. Looking out her window, she could tell the sun was already high in the sky and she had slept through most of the morning. Lorelei wasn't exactly a peaceful sleeper and had kept her up kicking all night.

"Hey, watch out for that-" _Crash!_ The sound of shattering glass drifted into Bo's ears and she bolted from the bed. When she swung the door open, she was met by two sets of eyes, one gold and one green. She caught the emerald pair in a _'you've got to be kidding me'_ stare which was met by a shrug from the blonde.

The living room looked as though a tornado had swept through it...twice. All of the cushions had been removed from their seats and were piled up in a big fort in the center of the room. Tamsin's clothes were all scattered across the floor and several bags of potato chips were strewn in various spots. A glass was in pieces beside the coffee table and a very innocent looking Lorelei stood beside it grasping a suspicious set of nunchucks. Bo raised an eyebrow at the sight before her.

"She did it!" Lorelei squeaked out, quickly pointing a little finger in the blonde's direction. The Valkyrie's head snapped towards her, looking offended.

"Did not!" The blonde argued back. Lorelei poked out her tongue at Tamsin, who quickly followed suit.

Bo rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know, I could've sworn there was only one nine year old in this cabin."

The blonde cleared her throat and crawled out from beneath the cushions. "I'll be taking these, thanks." She snatched the random weaponry from the child's hands and shoved them in her duffle. "We were just-"

"I don't wanna know." Bo shook her head and began to toss articles of Tamsin's clothing towards the Valkyrie who then packed it back in her bag.

"Probably best you didn't..." Tamsin snickered then shot a look at the now giggling Rune, shutting her up. "Go get packed. We've been waiting all morning for you to get up. Dyson is on his way, we're headed home."

"Home? Now? What about Lori?" Confusion crossed Bo's face as she tossed a pair of Tamsin's jeans at the blonde.

The older fae looked at Lorelei and motioned to the cushions piled messily on the floor, "Get moving, squirt. This mess isn't gonna clean itself." The girl huffed and stomped to their fort to disassemble it.

Tamsin looked back to the succubus, "She's with us. I'll explain everything at the Dal when everyone's there, not right now." Taking the hint, the brunette nodded and started towards the bedroom to pack.

Tamsin picked up the empty chip bags and sauntered off into the kitchen to trash them. Just before she turned back to help Lorelei with the rest of the cushions, a knock on the front door sounded up the hallway.

Lorelei blurred past Tamsin and reached the door before the Valkyrie could even turn towards the hall. _Damn Nixie speed._

The little fae swung the door open and stared up at the shaggy man in front of her, eyes wide and jaw dropped. The blonde fae leaning against the doorframe towered over her. He was wearing dark jeans, a purple button down shirt, and a black leather vest. His eyes were kind and gentle but still rather intimidating.

"Hi there. You must be Lorelei." The tall man smiled softly down at the tiny girl before him. Lorelei gasped sharply and skittered away from the door, scampering back down the hallway. In her haste, she crashed hard into the green-eyed Valkyrie.

"Whoa! Careful there, short stuff." Tamsin caught the girl before she could tumble to the ground and steadied her, hands on the little fae's shoulders.

"Hey, partner." Dyson nodded at the blonde as he stepped into the cabin.

"It's about time, wolf man. What took you so long, stop to chase a cat?" Tamsin smirked at the wolf.

"It's a three and a half hour drive, Tamsin. I'm a wolf, not a cheetah. Plus I had to spend an extra twenty minutes arguing with Kenzi and explaining to her why she couldn't tag along."

"Whatever, D-man. Rune, Dyson. Dyson, Rune...er, Lorelei. You get the point." The Valkyrie gestured between the two in a half-assed introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lorelei." Dyson extended his hand to the little fae, causing her to squeak and scurry back up the hall. She disappeared through the kitchen, again, slamming straight into another fae woman.

"Whoops! Lori, slow down before you break something else." Bo chuckled and placed a hand on top of Lorelei's head. She had changed into a pair of leather pants, a red tank top, and her black leather jacket. Her duffle was packed and thrown over her shoulder. The detectives entered the kitchen shortly after the succubus collided with Lorelei.

Bo grinned when she spotted the wolf. "Hey Dyson." She glanced at the woman behind him, catching a pair of green eyes with her own, and felt a surge of butterflies explode in her abdomen. She shook her head, this was not the time for a schoolgirl crush.

Dyson nodded with a smile, "Bo. Glad to see you're still alive after all of this."

"Yeah well, barely. I'm just ready to be home." The brunette sighed.

"Okay, well, if you two are done with you're little reunion, do you think we could move this along? I'd like to get going before my next life cycle, if you don't mind." Tamsin smirked and pushed past Dyson, brushing against Bo's shoulder as she passed into the living room to retrieve her bag.

Bo rolled her eyes at the blonde and sighed again. "Come on, Lori. Let's head out, hmm?" She nudged the little girl's shoulder and took her hand, leading her past the wolf and out the door to the black SUV that she assumed Dyson had borrowed from Hale.

After strapping Lorelei into the back seat and tossing her duffle into the passenger seat, Bo climbed in beside the little fae. Tamsin emerged from the cabin, locking the door, and followed Dyson to the car. The wolf got behind the wheel and wedged the Valkyrie's duffle in the front with Bo's. The blonde slid into the back seat next to Bo and shot the succubus a mischievous look before pulling the car door shut behind her.

The group of fae drove in silence for a good while. Lorelei had fallen asleep against the window, curled into a little ball. Bo removed her jacket and draped it over the girl's tiny body.

The succubus gasped, nearly inaudibly, when she felt long skinny fingers running across her thigh. She shot her head back around to Tamsin who was innocently gazing out the window as if nothing was happening.

The Valkyrie caressed Bo's thigh for a moment and stopped, resting her hand above the brunette's knee. If Bo had experienced butterflies in the cabin earlier, the sensation currently conquering her stomach was more like ravenous pterodactyls.

The succubus' eyes fluttered shut momentarily and she subconsciously reached down to grasp the hand on her knee. She intertwined her fingers with those of the blonde and felt a squeeze from the fair haired detective.

Bo smiled slightly and inched over to Tamsin's body, eventually resting her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder. She inhaled slowly, savoring the blonde's scent as it filled her airways. Tamsin shifted a bit, taken off guard by Bo's blunt affection, but quickly collected herself and relaxed into the brunette beside her.

Dyson caught a glimpse of the scene in the rearview mirror but decided it was better to keep his mouth shut rather than get assaulted by his touchy partner for catching her with her guard down.

The SUV drove on until they pulled up to the familiar, broken down crack shack. Tamsin promptly removed her hand from Bo's grasp to avoid being caught in a vulnerable position.

"I've got something to take care of back at the station," Dyson said. "Bo, why don't you take Lorelei inside and rest for a bit. Kenzi is here and I know she'll want to see you. Someone will pick you up and take you to the Dal in about an hour."

"My trucks at the station, give me a lift, D-man?" Tamsin slid out of the car and dragged Bo's duffle from the front seat.

"Sure thing." Dyson gingerly opened Lorelei's door and picked up the sleepy child. Not fully asleep, the girl wrapped her thin arms around Dyson's neck and rested her head, eyes half closed, on his strong shoulder, as the wolf headed up the stairs to Bo's door.

Tamsin was bent over the passenger seat, offering a glorious view of her backside. Bo took a deep breath and spun the blonde around by her waist, holding her body against the side of the car and pressing their lips together.

The blonde responded quickly, placing her hands on either side of the succubus' waist and pulling her closer. After a few seconds, Bo pulled back, resting her forehead against Tamsin's, both breathing raggedly and both a bit shocked about the kiss.

"See you at the Dal, Valkyrie." Bo breathed against Tamsin's lips before pushing away from the car and strutting towards the clubhouse, duffle thrown over her shoulder and hips swaying intentionally.

On the way up the stairs, Bo passed Dyson with a nod. When she reached her front door, she stepped inside only to have her breath knocked out of her by a surprisingly forceful tackle hug from her best friend.

"BoBo! Holy shitballs, if you ever dip out on me like that ever again, I swear, you will be in so much trouble!" Kenzi tightened her death grip around Bo's neck.

"I missed you too, Kenz," Bo chuckled. "Sorry, I know I said I'd call. Some shit went down and I never got the chance." She thought back to the battle with the Nixie tribe, the jet ski accident, the steamy sleepover with the Valkyrie, the Tamsin, the blonde, the detective, the Tamsin, the Tamsin, the Tamsin..._and Lorelei._

"Kenzi, where's Lorelei?" Bo pulled out of the human's grip and looked over her shoulder, trying to locate her latest responsibility.

"Watching TV with a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. You've got some explaining to do, wonder-snatch!" Kenzi smacked Bo's shoulder.

"Ow, Kenzi! What are you talking about?" Bo pouted and rubbed her arm, pushing past the little human and into the apartment. Kenzi grabbed her wrist before she reached the couch, pulling her back and lowering her voice.

"You go off on a mysterious, other-worldly case with detective bottle-blonde and come back with a fae baby?! Yeah, not questionable at all."

"We'll talk about this later, Kenz. I need to check on Lori."

"Oh my god. You sexed Valkybitch. You slept with her, didn't you." Kenzi looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Not now, Kenzi!"

"Oh my god, ewww!" Kenzi flailed around dramatically. Bo rolled her eyes and continued towards the couch, where Lorelei sat.

"Hey kiddo, how ya feeling? You slept the whole way home." The brunette leaned over the back of the couch and stroked the back of Lorelei's head, gently.

"I'm hungry!" Lorelei giggled.

"Again?! Do I just need to buy you a grocery store?" Bo poked the laughing little fae in the ribs, causing her to squeal.

"I think I might run take a bath, will you be okay down here with Kenzi for a little while?"

"Oh, don't you worry, BoBo. We're going to have so much fun, kid won't know what hit her." Kenzi winked at the excited girl on the couch.

Bo sighed, "Just try not to break anything, okay Kenz? And no playing with the knives! Or the swords! Or any kind of weapon we have. Or anything that could be turned into or used as a weapon, for that matter."

"Come on, Bo-licious. I can handle it, go take your bubble bath and relax. Prosto ostav'te yego mat' Kenzi, vse pod kontrolem. Trust me, babe, we'll be fine."

Bo decided to let it go. "Our ride will be here in about an hour to take us to the Dal, so be ready by then," she called as she began up the stairs.

After her bath, Bo threw on a fresh pair of clothes similar to the ones she was wearing earlier. She did her hair, pulled on her boots, secured her dagger, and headed for the bedroom door. Just before she started down the stairs, the succubus heard an insane amount of giggling coming from the direction of Kenzi's bedroom.

Hesitantly, Bo made her way to Kenzi's door, unsure of what she was about to walk into. When she stepped over the threshold, Kenzi's room was even more of a train wreck than usual. She felt an involuntary, reflexive eye-roll coming on.

Kenzi and Lorelei sat in the middle of the cluttered floor. Kenzi was wearing a short, orange wig and her usual attire. Lorelei, was sporting a similar pink wig and was strapped into one of Kenzi's signature outfits. The human had put a light amount of shimmering eyeshadow on Rune's lids and a generous amount of mascara on her already long lashes, but not enough to really notice.

"Hi Bo! Kenzi dressed me up like her! Do you like it?" Lorelei beamed up at the brunette, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Look, BoBo! Mini me!" Kenzi squealed with delight.

"Uh...yeah, Lori. You look great. I'd lose the wig though...Kenzi has cooties." Bo winked down at the two girls as she tried to digest the sight.

"Hey! Do not!" Kenzi puffed out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Kenz, maybe something a little less...you. Like, a t-shirt and a little skirt or something." The succubus eyed the little fae girl's corset.

"Fine," Kenzi groaned, pulling the wig off of Lorelei's head. "Come on LoLoLei. Let's put you in something mother will approve of."

Bo chuckled and turned down the stairs. As she reached the kitchen, a knock rang through the house. She waltzed to the door, expecting Dyson, but started when she swung the wood open to reveal a dolled-up Valkyrie.

Tamsin was leaning against the doorframe, casually. Her blonde hair was woven into a delicate waterfall braid around the back of her head that cascaded over her shoulders and her eyelids shimmered with pale shadow. She wore tight jeans, combat boots, and a loose, pale pink, low cut top, like the one she wore when the parasite turned them into pre-teens. _Welp, there goes any hope of self control for the evening._

"You might wanna pick your jaw up off the floor, succubabe. Don't want it getting dirty, now do we?" Tamsin winked at the stunned brunette.

"Y-You look incredible, Tamsin." The words stuttered out without Bo's permission, but she wasn't lying. The Valkyrie, indeed, looked stunning, even more so than usual.

Tamsin cleared her throat and brushed past Bo so the succubus wouldn't see her blush, though she knew it was a wasted effort. _She can see auras. Why the fuck does she have to see auras._

"So where's the junior baby fae? Don't tell me you left your pet in charge." No sooner had the blonde asked than two pairs of feet came charging down the stairs like a herd of elephants.

"Wow! Tam Tam you look like a princess! So pretty!" Lorelei exclaimed as she dashed across the room towards Tamsin. She leaped forwards into the Valkyrie's arms and was promptly scooped up, propped on the blonde's hip.

"Thanks kid. Not too bad, yourself. Is it safe to assume that a certain human got ahold of you?" Tamsin glanced at Kenzi, standing beside Bo.

"Mat' Kenzi made me pretty!" Lorelei quipped. Kenzi had braided Rune's long ,wavy locks into a fishtail that fell over her right shoulder. She was wearing a little purple plaid skirt over a pair of black leggings that would be short on Kenzi but reached Lorelei's ankles. Her torso was adorned with a partially shredded white t-shirt over a purple tank top. Seeing as she couldn't wear Kenzi's heels, her little feet remained bare.

Tamsin turned to Bo, "I'll have to carry her to the truck. Who knows what's laying around outside this crack shack, she can't walk out there barefoot." Bo nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's head out." The four girls shuffled through the door and down to Tamsin's truck. Lorelei rode in Bo's lap all the way to the familiar bar.

The truck soon pulled into a parking lot across the street from an ally way housing the entrance to the Dal Riata. The group made their way to the door, Lorelei perched on Tamsin's back. When they reached the little, lit lantern on the wall, Tamsin slid the little fae onto her own feet. Bo pushed the doors open and gestured for the others to go first.

Kenzi went straight to the bar, naturally. Lorelei stood between Tamsin and Bo, her Valkyrie and her succubus, her protectors and guardians. Each woman held one of her tiny hands in their own. The three fae observed the Dal's activity from the doorway. Lorelei soaked it all in like a sponge.

She saw people laughing and drinking at the bar. A group surrounded the pool table, every so often, slapping bets down onto the smooth wood. Couples sat around the edge of the room, engrossed in each other's presence. Rune saw Dyson leaning over the bar, Kenzi already talking his ear off. She noticed a thin blonde woman sitting beside them, half involved in their conversation and a short, smiling man that stood pouring drinks and shaking his head at the trio sitting at his bar.

The little fae then looked from side to side. She took in the tall, beautiful, blonde woman to her left. The strong, fearless, unpredictable Valkyrie that she had grown to admire on an unbelievable level. She embraced the sight of the brown eyed brunette to her right. The dependable, virtuous, loving succubus who continued to shower her with unwavering affection.

Rune squeezed her fingers around the hands of the remarkable women that flanked her. Each tightened their grip and gazed down at the wondrous girl between them. Bo reached her other hand to stroke Lorelei's braid.

"Well, Lori. Welcome home." Bo said softly and the three began their way to the bar.

* * *

**A/N: That ended deeper than I planned but I like it. I tried to make this one a bit longer, hope you enjoyed. I felt like I owed you that much. Oh, and I didn't proof read this one, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll probably go back and edit it when I don't feel like I've been run over by an 18-wheeler.**

**Side-note: _Mat' Kenzi_ is the general pronunciation for the Russian translation of _'Mother Kenzi'_. I thought it'd be cute to have little Lorelei learn Russian, for kicks.**

**I am definitely going to continue this story, but I am going to start a new one. It won't be Valkubus, it will just be a Kenzi story. Once I start that, updates may become less frequent (if that's even possible, I am the worst updater ever). Anyways, thanks again for all your support! It makes my world spin!**

**xRiver**


	9. Full Fae

**A/N: I'm back :) Like I said last chapter, I've started writing a Kenzi story with a friend of mine (the first chapter has been uploaded, by the way, go check it out!) so my updates will be less regular. I'm exhausted and really don't feel like getting out a new chapter tonight but I feel like I owe you guys a little something to hold you over until I can give you a real chapter. So, this is going to be rather short, I apologize in advance.**

**It was also brought to my attention that I did not properly credit user _knosms3_ for inspiring the creation of Lorelei. Tough there are obvious dramatic differences that are basically a completely different story line, I guess the original idea for the character was sparked from her fic, '_Baby_ _New_ _Years_'. So, if you're liking my story, go check hers out if you haven't already, she's magnificent.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Lost Girl and its characters are not mine. Let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

"I'm telling you, D-man, she's a mini Kenz all the way." Kenzi tipped back her glass, determined to ingest every last drop of her drink. Dyson chuckled and shook his head, tossing back the last bit of his own drink.

Lauren grinned at the relentless human. "Kenzi, you realize that might not be a _good_ thing, right?"

"Yeah Kenz, I'm not so sure we can handle another _you_ running around." Dyson poked the little goth in the ribs playfully.

"Another one? Hell, we can't even keep track of the one we've got." Tamsin's familiar voice sounded behind the trio as she, Bo, and Lorelei approached the bar.

"Yeah, whatever Valkybitch. You know you're just jealous of the Kenz." Kenzi waved her hands dramatically across her body.

"Okay, don't make me separate the two of you. We're here for serious business, right? Where's Trick?" Bo scolded the two women like children before craning her neck to scan the area for her grandfather.

"He's downstairs. He said for us to all go down there when you got here." Dyson informed, motioning to the door that led to Trick's lair.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Tamsin said quickly with a smirk. "Come on kid." She picked Lorelei up again, balancing her on her hip, and headed downstairs, the rest of the happy sunshine gang following suit.

"I'm hungry," Lorelei whispered to Tamsin as they entered the Dal's basement. The room was, as Kenzi put it, like walking into Narnia.

The Valkyrie sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry, Rune."

"Rune? I thought her name was Lorelei?" The doctor piped up behind the detective.

The group filed into the cozy room, each finding their place. Tamsin set Lorelei down before dropping onto the seat of an ancient couch in the center of the room, the little girl immediately scrambled into the spot next to her, curling up into a tiny ball against her body. Bo slid in beside Lori, wrapping her right arm around the girl's wee form and scooping her into her lap before scooting closer to Tamsin, leaning her body against the Valkyrie's. Kenzi found herself a cozy place at Bo's feet on the floor while Lauren placed herself in an old armchair aside the couch. Dyson remained standing, leaning casually against Trick's desk.

The Blood King himself emerged from a door in the side wall. "Her name is indeed Lorelei. But, if I'm not mistaken, Tamsin calls her Rune due to the name's meaning; a secret- which suits our little girl quite well." Trick made his way to the desk and positioned himself in the wooden chair beside it.

"Alright, partner. You've got some explaining to do, if I remember correctly." Dyson motioned to the little bundle of child curled into Bo's arms. Tamsin took a deep breath before beginning her explanation.

"Okay, well. You all obviously know that this is Ru-...Lorelei. She managed to break into the cabin Bo and I were stationed at in the woods. There was a..err..._complication_ with the Nixies that ended in the loss of Rune's mother, Tora." Tamsin paused to glance at Lorelei, now staring at her hands in her lap. Bo squeezed the girl in her arms then nodded for the blonde to continue.

"The morning after we found Rune, I went to the Nixie's river while she and Bo were sleeping." Tamsin went on.

"You did what!?" Bo screeched in frustration. "Tamsin, why the hell would you go there alone!? They could have killed you!"

"Relax, succulet, I can handle myself. Besides, I'm still breathing, aren't I?" Bo silenced but was determined to grill her Valkyrie about this later.

"Anyways, I went to see the Nixies that morning. I talked to the leader, Rikka. She told me that her hands were tied on the matter. Since Tora's partner, Valda, was left as Rune's guardian after Bo ki-," she paused again, rethinking her word choice. "After her mother died, Valda was the only one who had say in her life anymore. Not to mention that Rikka had all of her other sluts to nurse back to life after Bo and I- ow!" The succubus jabbed her elbow into Tamsin's ribs to keep her from upsetting the little fae in her lap.

"Basically, Valda was so beat up over Tora that she couldn't handle looking at Rune every day for the next millennium so she told her to find somewhere else to go." Tamsin finally managed to get out her explanation without being interrupted by everyone's favorite elbow jabbing succubus.

The room was silent for a while as everyone pondered this new information. Dyson was the first to speak.

"Well, first things first, we need to get her some clothes and figure out who she's going to live with."

"She can stay with me. Kenzi and I have the space." Bo said matter-of-factly.

Tamsin cleared her throat. "Actually, I uh...I was thinking I'd talk to Hale, see if he'd let me crash at one of his spare apartments for a while. Maybe one with two rooms, so she could live with me." She muttered the statement so low, the group wondered if they had actually heard it or not.

Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at the Valkyrie with eyebrows raised in shock. Kenzi finally opened her mouth.

"So, lemme get this straight. Detective hates-a-lot wants to babysit little fae baby? Like, permanently? What the hell happened in those woods!?" Kenzi's eyes looked as though the might burst from her head.

Bo felt a blush creeping up her neck as she thought about what really did happen in those woods. She snuck a glance at the blonde out of the corner of her eye and noticed how white hot her aura had suddenly become, suggesting that they had shared the same thought.

"So is she full fae?" Lauren's voice pulled Bo out of her trance. _Thank god, that could've gotten messy._

"Yeah. She's definitely fae." Tamsin replied stiffly.

"Well, we know her mother was a Nixie. Do we have any idea what her father was?" Dyson questioned delicately, not wanting to upset the unusually silent Lorelei.

"Actually, I was about to bring that up..." Tamsin smiled awkwardly and looked down.

"Spit it out, Valkyrie. Unlike you, I don't live forever and I'd like to be done with this conversation before I meet my grave, if that's alright with everyone." Kenzi complained. After a moment of hesitation, Tamsin looked up at the group and took a deep breath.

"Valda told me what Rune's father was."

* * *

**A/N: Love me because I can't end a chapter with anything but a cliffhanger. Again, sorry for this being so short. I really need some sleep or I'll be sick. I love you all, thanks for all the love on this story so far, I appreciate it more than you imagine!**

**xRiver**


	10. Distaff

**A/N: Moderately short, sorry. Get over it, you'll live **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The end.**

* * *

"You know who my daddy is?" Lorelei's little voice rose shyly beside Tamsin. Her big golden eyes gazed up at the blonde in anticipation.

"Ehh, no. Sorry Rune, I don't know who he is, exactly." Tamsin smiled sadly, sorry that she couldn't give the little fae the answer she'd hoped for.

"But you do know _what_ he is, yes?" Trick raised his brow at the Valkyrie on the couch. Everyone seemed to be horrifyingly silent, waiting for Tamsin's response.

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah. He's a Cambion." Her words were simple, short, to the point. The rest of the group, Blood King aside, acted as though she had just spoke an alien language.

"Camba what now?" Kenzi was completely lost in all the fae mythology, as per usual.

"A Cambion." Trick said flatly, his expression unreadable. Lauren shifted nervously in her chair. Bo began to get nervous at the reaction of her grandfather. It was never a good sign when the old man was concerned.

"Trick, what the hell is a Cambion?" Bo's anxiety continued to rise when he didn't respond.

Lauren stared blankly ahead, lost in thought. "I feel like I've heard that before. I'm just not sure where..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you'd come across them when you first started working on the injections to curb Bo's hunger. Though, they're rather rare." Trick's eyebrows knitted together as he rose from his desk and moved to one of his bookshelves. He began pulling multitudes of ancient, dusty books into his arms.

"Dammit, someone just tell me what the hell it is!" The brunette could feel her breathing speeding up slightly as her nerves grew.

"Relax, Bo. Getting worked up isn't going to solve anything." The Valkyrie's voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle. Tamsin reached her hand down and intertwined her fingers with Bo's, giving them a squeeze. The succubus' eyes met the blonde's and she immediately felt a wave of calm wash over her. "A Cambion is the offspring of two demons. Often a very dangerous and very powerful offspring..."

"Great! We're fae-sitting the granddaughter of demons! Of course we are!" Kenzi's voice was shrill and slightly panicked.

Dyson's interest was peaked. Ignoring Kenzi, he moved to where Trick stood pouring over his books. "Exactly what _kind_ of demons are we talking here?"

"Sex demons." The human doctor's voice cracked on the last word. "A Cambion is the offspring of an Incubus...and a Succubus. Tricks right, I read about them in my research for Bo's injections." The room fell silent again, all eyes turning to Bo.

"But...wouldn't that just make another Succubus or Incubus? I mean, that's how fae biology works, right?" The brunette's head was swimming as she attempted to digest this new information.

"Demons are different. A demon and another fae gives a fifty fifty chance of the baby being like the mother or the father. But when both parents are demons, specifically the same _kind_ of demon, the baby is a completely different species of fae." Tamsin did her best to explain as simply as possible.

Lauren stood and extended her hand to Rune. "Hey, Lorelei. What do you say you and I go upstairs to look for a snack, okay?" The little fae nodded and the two headed up the stairs to the bar.

"How are these Cambananas so rare if their parents are sex demons? Shouldn't they be poppin' up all over the place?" Kenzi questioned once the pair was out of sight.

"Succubi and Incubi very rarely mate with or even feed off of their own kind. The reasoning was never really explained but they avoid such interaction with each other if at all possible." Trick's muffled voice sounded over the top of a gigantic book held in front of his face.

"Like the old man said, these guys are usually very powerful and very dangerous. Not only do they inherit Succubus powers but they get all sorts of other scary shit as well. What's worse is that none of them get the same combination of power so you never know what to expect." The Valkyrie explained.

"Actually, they don't just inherit the Succubus power. They enhance it as well. Chi transfer and aura recognition become chi and aura manipulation. Healing through chi becomes healing through touch. Powers of persuasion are no longer limited to physical contact or even verbal communication, but are enabled through thought." Trick approached the couch again, book in hand.

"Does that thing say everything that they could do?" Bo asked her grandfather.

"It has all of the known abilities recorded in Cambions, yes. But we don't know the extent of their inheritance, they could gain more power with every new birth, we just can't be sure."

"Can I see it?" Trick handed the old book to Bo who then began reading the terrifyingly long list, "Soul absorption, meteor summoning, extrasensory perception, empathic creation, memory manipulation, dimensional travel and manipulation, teleportation, molecular manipulation, weather manipulation, limitless shapeshifting, energy cloning, resurrection, are you _shitting_ me with this stuff!? These things may as well be gods!" The brunette was no longer focusing on her volume control as she read the pages of Trick's book.

"Sheez, talk about super-fae..." Kenzi mumbled.

"Does this mean Lorelei could have any of those abilities?" Dyson's brow furrowed in concern as he looked expectantly at Trick.

"It means she's not going to be a Nixie but she'll have the Nixie powers. On top of those, she'll inherit three to six more abilities from that list. As if that isn't enough, all of that power is going to start rearing its ugly head within the next year because Cambions mature faster than every other fae out there." Anxiety and frustration dripped from every word Tamsin spoke.

"Tamsin's right. I wouldn't be surprised if Lorelei's fae abilities were completely matured by the time she turned eleven, if that." Trick explained as he began to put his books away. Everyone was silent for a while as they processed the new information.

Dyson sighed and looked to Bo. "Alright. For now, I think you should take Lorelei home with you. I'll call Hale tomorrow and ask him about getting a place for Tamsin." He turned to his partner. "In the meantime, she seems to have grown pretty attached to you, Valkyrie. I think it'd be easier on her if you were near by..." The wolf trailed off and glanced at Bo.

The succubus blushed at the thought of having the blonde with her another night. "She's welcome with us, we've got plenty of room." Her voice came out a bit too eager for her liking. The Valkyrie picked up on this and felt her neck get hot, realizing that Bo had technically just asked her to spend the night. Sure, they'd slept together at the cabin. But this was different. _Dammit, get your shit together Tamsin. She wants you there for Rune, not for sex._

By the time everyone went their separate ways, the sun had set and the stars had emerged. Kenzi ran ahead of the others, Lorelei hot on her heels, when Tamsin's truck pulled up in front of the crack shack. The sound of squeals and a slamming door indicated that the two had made it safely inside.

Bo laughed and began to walk towards the building but paused when she noticed that the Valkyrie was not beside her. Instead, the blonde had turned back and was currently climbing up the back of her truck.

"Erm...Tamsin?" Bo watched the detective as she laid down in the truck bed, arms behind her head. "What are you doing?" The succubus chuckled.

"Don't tell me you've never done this, succulet. Come here," Tamsin sat up and motioned for Bo to join her. The brunette grinned and made her way to the back of the truck.

She stopped when she reached Tamsin, whose long legs were swung off the back of the bed. She stood a few feet away from the half-smiling blonde. Tamsin extended her hand and pulled Bo's body to stand between her knees, arms wrapped around the succubus' waist. The brunette was about to say something but her breath was caught in her throat when the Valkyrie suddenly yanked her body into the truck's bed atop her own.

She let Bo linger there above herself for a moment. Just as the succubus went to connect their lips, Tamsin rolled so that Bo was cradled in her left arm at her side. The Valkyrie reached her right hand across to brush back a stray hair from the brunette's face. Bo smiled, gazing up at Tamsin's green eyes and swore she met yet another new side to the blonde that she was miraculously falling for.

"See those three stars in a line," Tamsin pointed at the sparkling sky above their heads. "That's Orion's Belt...but where I'm from we call it Frigg's Distaff."

"Who's what-now?" Bo looked up at the blonde, confusion etching her face for the umpteenth time today. Tamsin chuckled lightly and looked back at the stars.

"Frigg's Distaff. Frigg is the goddess of fertility, the embodiment of the earth, the sky, and the clouds. She lived in the sky with Odin but spent most of her time in her palace of mists, Fensalir. She was known for being an unmatchable weaver. Her spinning wheel was immortalized in the heavens. A distaff is the piece of a spinning wheel that holds the material to draw the thread from, so we know that constellation as Frigg's Distaff. Those stars are a part of her immortalized spinning wheel." Tamsin sighed, smiling. Thinking of legends and tales from home brought her unexpected comfort. Though, the comfort could have come from the succubus huddled against her side.

"I don't get you, Tamsin." Bo stared up into the Valkyrie's eyes, searching for answers. "How can you go from being dead set on locking me away...to this?" She reached a hand up, gently stroking along Tamsin's jawbone.

The blonde's brow furrowed as she studied Bo's appearance beside her. "I'm not really something you're supposed to _get_, Bo. Can't you just take things as they are and quit trying to analyze everything?" Tamsin's voice came out harsher than she intended and Bo retracted her hand slowly.

The Valkyrie caught the younger fae's hand and held it in her own. "Sorry. Just...don't try to dissect everything that I do. Things change, succubus..."

At this point, the two were close enough to breathe each other's air. Without a second thought, Bo eagerly closed the distance between them, moaning into the kiss, relieved to taste the Valkyrie's sweetness again.

Tamsin immediately reciprocated, shifting herself for better access to the sensational succubus. The brunette's hands found their way to the hem of the detective's shirt and began tracing along the perimeter of her lower abdomen. The two deepened the kiss, moving in perfect unison.

The blonde bit down suddenly on Bo's bottom lip causing the succubus to rake her nails up Tamsin's bare sides, earning a low moan from the Valkyrie. Tamsin rolled on top of Bo and wrapped her entire body around the brunette's form. She allowed her hands to wander the other woman's body of their own free will. Her fingers danced across Bo's smooth skin, bringing goosebumps to the surface.

Things continued to heat up between the two. Fingers grazed, moans slipped, tongues dueled, and chests heaved. Tamsin began to move her kisses down Bo's jaw and across her exposed neck. When she reached a soft spot, she suckled and nibbled and licked until the brunette was whimpering.

"We should take this inside..." Tamsin hovered over the succubus' ear, hot breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

**A/N: Andddd END SCENE :D**

**Don't eat me okay. I promise I'll reward your patience in the next chapter, guys!**

**I had oodles upon oodles of fun researching Cambions and the Norse version of Orion's belt (that was actually a last minute decision. I love stars and felt like throwing something in there). I played around so much with the mythology of the Cambions, I'm not even going to attempt to tell you what was my brain child and what was research. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter and I will do my best to update before too long!**

**PS- I appreciate the person who said I should start signing my chapters with '_xCliffhanger_' rather than River. You made me smile and you're quite accurate, if I may say so :)**

**xRiver**


	11. Ástin Mín

**A/N: I need to spend the rest of my night writing inappropriate Valkubus feels. This is crazy short because it's what I like to think of as a 'reward' chapter. You'll understand. A real chapter will come soon, I assure you. Feedback is welcome, always. Okay, you can go read now. By the way, _ástin mín_ is supposedly Icelandic for _my love_. No promises.**

**Disclaimer: This shit (Lost Girl & its characters) ain't mine.**

* * *

"_We should take this inside..." Tamsin hovered over the succubus' ear, hot breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine._

The stumbling pair of fae women tripped their way up the stairs, never breaking their connection. Bo's shirt had been lost sometime during the course of their ascent and the Valkyrie's belt had vanished before they even left the truck bed. When the two reached the rickety front door, Tamsin briskly shoved the brunette's body against the decrepit wall outside, pinning the succubus' arms above her head with her left hand.

Her right hand continued on a relentless quest to grace every inch of Bo's skin, exposed or otherwise. Their kisses grew in urgency, tongues clashing in any and every possible direction. Tamsin moved her mouth down the brunette's jaw, skimming her teeth across the sensitive tissue adorning it. She brushed her tongue over Bo's skin and stopped at the base of her neck. The younger fae's breath hitched as the blonde gently pulled a spot of the other woman's flesh between her teeth and bit down playfully before sucking hard and tugging away with an audible _pop_. Tamsin smirked proudly, fully aware of the extremely noticeable territorial mark that she had just left on the succubus.

The Valkyrie moved her lips down Bo's torso, crossing her kisses over the brunette's clavicle, causing her to shudder. By the time she reached the woman's generous chest, the blonde had managed to snake her free hand to the top of the succubus' pants and shimmy the button loose. Bo's heart seemed to beat at an impossible rate as Tamsin slipped her slender fingers into the brunette's pants, fully aware of Bo's lack of underwear in doing so.

Bo threw her head against Tamsin's shoulder and tried to wriggle her hands free from the blonde's grasp as the Valkyrie's fingers danced atop her center, threatening to make their first contact.

"Tamsin, quit fucking arou- _ahh_!" Bo's whining quickly morphed into a low groaning moan as Tamsin's fingers stroked agonizingly slow across the succubus' throbbing clit. Bo latched her fingernails onto the Valkyrie's shoulders as the detective began a steady circular rhythm on the brunette's sweet spot. She inched her fingers nearer to Bo's opening and gasped inaudibly when she discovered the amount of moisture there.

"Shit, Bo. Do you know how wet you are?" The Valkyrie breathed her words against Bo's neck, emphasizing her statement with a quick change in pressure and pace between the succubus' weak legs.

"Oh, shut up and- _oh god!_" Tamsin grinned, enjoying the effect she had as she trailed one finger swiftly over Bo's slick bit her lip hard before managing to finish her demands. "Just fuck me, Valkyrie!"

Tamsin chuckled. "What about Kenzi and Rune?"

"They'll be fine, they won't hear anything,_ please Tamsin,_" Bo groaned against Tamsin's neck.

The Valkyrie lifted her lips to the succubus' ear. Her words were so silent, Bo felt them more than she heard them. "As you wish, ástin mín."

Bo tossed her head back against the wall as Tamsin plunged two long fingers inside her. Within heartbeats, the succubus was at the edge. The Valkyrie thumbed Bo's clit and thrust into her one last time, curving her fingers against the brunette's sweet spot and sending the younger fae over her limit.

Moans echoed through the halls of the dilapidated building. Bo tore her nails across the skin of Tamsin's shoulders as she screamed the Valkyrie's name. Tamsin moaned as her flesh tore beneath Bo's fingers and ducked her head to catch the brunette's lips in her own, attempting to muffle the succubus' noisy nature.

As soon as their kiss began, Bo frantically pulled a thick stream of the insatiable blonde's intoxicating chi into her system. Tamsin withdrew her hand from the other woman's pants and pulled their bodies together with impressive force.

"Inside, Valkyrie. Now." Bo demanded breathily between kisses.

The two crashed clumsily through the door of the clubhouse and, in record breaking time, managed to trip their way up the stairs that creaked obnoxiously in their serious state of ramshackle. They staggered through the rest of the second floor until they reached Bo's bedroom.

Before they could even make it to the bed, Bo lost her pants and Tamsin's jeans were discarded. As soon as they fell to the mattress, her top was quick to follow.

Bo moved her body over Tamsin's smoothly, tossing the blonde's bra and underwear to the side, unnoticed. She trailed open mouthed kisses down the Valkyrie's chest and abdomen, quickly reaching the tops of Tamsin's thighs, eager to please the blonde.

She kissed lightly across the surface of Tamsin's legs and the insides of her thighs before hitching the Valkyrie's right leg over her shoulder and pinning her right arm securely over the blonde's midsection. Tamsin was already excited after her fiasco with the brunette outside the front door, so the lightest contact with the Bo could make her lose control.

The succubus blew a steady stream of hot breath onto Tamsin's exposed center, causing her to tremble violently. Bo allowed her fingers to glide softly between the blonde's legs, sending out powerful pulses of pleasure through her fingertips. Tamsin's back arched forwards and a broken whimper escaped her throat with the contact.

"Is there something I can do for you, my Valkyrie?" Bo let her lips barely graze the Valkyrie's skin as the teasing, breathy words left them. Tamsin let out a longing groan of frustration.

"Dammit, Bo! Please, I need you...fuck!" The succubus slid her hot tongue through the length of Tamsin's core, flicking the tip against her clit, eliciting a twitch from the blonde.

The brunette continued to dance her tongue around the squirming Valkyrie as she thrust her fingers into the blonde without warning, causing the enticing detective to moan loudly at the unexpected pleasure. As Bo pumped inside of her, Tamsin began to tighten around the succubus' fingers. Bo expertly sucked Tamsin's clit into her mouth and massaged her tongue roughly over the Valkyrie's sweet spot as she pushed her fingers deep into the blonde one last time, shooting waves of pleasure through them as she did so. She slowed to a stop above the quivering fae, letting Tamsin ride out the intensity of her orgasm before pulling out and shifting to top her.

Bo straddled the Valkyrie in the middle of the bed, knees placed artfully on either side of her waist, smiling as she gazed admiringly over the blonde's body beneath her.

"You are seriously the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, Tamsin."

Bo's sudden gentle compliment caught the dazed Valkyrie off-guard. She felt her heart thud hard against her ribcage as the succubus' words sank into her awareness. She fought the urge to instinctually pull away. Instead, the blonde rose from her reclined position on the mattress and sat level with the brunette in front of her.

Brown eyes poured into green as the two stared at each other, each one trying to decode what the other was thinking. Tamsin coiled her hands around Bo's neck and smoothed her thumbs across the brunette's jaw.

"And you, are undeniably the most remarkable thing I've ever come across in all my time on any world." Tamsin pulled Bo to her gently, not wanting to give the succubus time to react, and placed a slow, soft kiss to her lips.

The two parted and collapsed gracefully onto the pillows, remaining in each other's embrace. Neither had the strength, energy, or need to fight for the dominant position, so instead they simply entangled their limbs and pressed their foreheads together lightly.

They listened to the gentle sound of breathing and heartbeats as they drifted to sleep. Just before slipping out of consciousness, Bo kissed the blonde delicately and whispered, "Sleep well, my fearless Valkyrie." Tamsin returned the statement with a small moan of contentment as the two fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**A/N: You're welcome. **

**xRiver**


	12. Kept Composure

**A/N: Welcome to _Chapter 12_ of _Little Games_. If you look under your seat, you will find a sealed container labeled '_Valkubus Feels_'. In order to enjoy this experience to its full potential, it is strongly recommended that you break the seal and ingest all contents of said container. Turbulence is to be expected when experiencing any Valkubus fic so please be sure to follow all safety regulations. Thank you for joining, please enjoy your reading.**

**_In other words_: **

**I woke up from a dream about cannibalistic infants so naturally the first thing I decide to do is write Valkubus. Love me.**

**Disclaimer: Lost Girl. Not mine. (seriously running out of creative ways to disclaim things...)**

* * *

"Back off, doom baby! Those are mine!"

"Nuh uh, Tam Tam made them for _me_!"

"Get your grubby little paws _off_ my pancakes!"

"No fair!"

"Hey!" The Valkyrie's voice echoed through the crack shack over the noise of her bickering roommates. Bo chuckled to herself at the sound of Tamsin yelling at Kenzi and Lorelei in the kitchen. The succubus sighed from the top of the stairs and began her descent, deciding to intervene before anyone lost an appendage.

"That plate is for _Bo_ so both of you can shut it before I-"

"Morning," Tamsin jumped when the brunette's voice sounded beside her right ear. Bo chuckled, proud that she was able to catch the usually very aware blonde off guard and wrapped her arms around the detective's waist from behind. To further baffle the startled fae, the succubus placed a brief peck to Tamsin's cheek before prancing over to Kenzi and Lorelei at the island with a smirk.

Tamsin grinned and went back to preparing her breakfast. "Is it still morning at eleven thirty, succubus?"

"It is for someone who was up as late as I was." Bo smiled impishly as memories from the previous night flooded her system. Her smile grew when she noticed the blush staining Tamsin's cheeks.

"Guess what, BoBo," Lorelei stared up at the brunette, pulling her attention from the alluring blonde. "Kenzi said she and Dyson would take me shopping today!" The little fae bounced in her seat with excitement.

"She did? I mean...they are? Dyson? Shopping?" Bo raised her brow in mild disbelief and glanced at the human beside Rune.

"Yep! Hale found a place for detective mood-swings so D-man and I are taking the doom baby out while you and blondie scope the place out." Kenzi popped a piece of dry cereal into her mouth at the end of her explanation. She nearly choked as her eyes found the massive dark mark on her best friend's neck. Her eyes widened, darting to the brutal scratches on the Valkyrie's tank top exposed shoulders as everything clicked in her mind.

Her jaw dropped as she stared dumbstruck at the succubus. Bo shot her a look that said 'if you say a word I will personally remove your lungs from your body with my bare hands' and the human decided it best to close her mouth and save the interrogation for a better time.

"Hale found you a place that fast?" Bo asked, trying desperately to distract Kenzi. She turned to the blonde who had just started eating, standing opposite the younger girls at the island.

Tamsin nodded slowly, unsure of what to make of the exchange between the best friends. "Ehh, yeah. They're getting it furnished right now. Apparently everyone's favorite Siren has a soft spot for kids."

_He's not the only one around here __with that soft spot__._ Bo grinned as she watched the blonde move around to the other side of the island to stand beside Rune and brush a stray hair out of the small girl's face.

Kenzi noticed Bo gawking goofily at the Valkyrie and quickly put an end to it. _God, she's like a school girl_. "Okay doom baby. Wolf man will be here any minute, go get the jacket off my bed or you'll freeze your little fae tail off." The human pointed demandingly at the stairs and sent Lorelei scampering to her room.

"Oy! Earth to wondersnatch and blondezilla," Kenzi tapped her palm against the island top, successfully harnessing the attention of the two women having eye sex in front of her. "I don't know what's going down wi-...wait, bad word choice." Tamsin raised her eyebrow at the little goth, clearly enjoying her discomfort, as the girl corrected herself. "I don't know what's happening between you two, I don't even think my brain could stand to find out, let alone my stomach. But the eye fucking every five seconds makes _me_ mega twitchy so I don't even want to think about what it will do to D-man."

Tamsin smirked openly while Bo did her best to hide her grin as she absorbed everything her best friend was saying. "Does anything I do _not_ make you twitch?" The Valkyrie scrunched her nose in the human's direction and Bo stifled a snicker. Kenzi rolled her eyes at the two obviously distracted fae before finishing her mini rampage.

"My point is," Kenzi glared at the blonde. "_You_ need sleeves and _you_ need concealer. Now, scram before Dyson gets here." The little human ordered.

The blonde chuckled and made her way back around the island. "Yes mother." She paused when she reached Bo and smiled mischievously, grabbing the succubus' wrist and tugging her towards the stairs, with the brunette giggling hysterically. Kenzi rolled her eyes again as the girls disappeared up the staircase.

They made it to Bo's bathroom before Tamsin suddenly spun on her heels and pulled the brunette's body flush against her own, smiling down at the younger fae.

"What is with you today, Valkyrie?" The succubus giggled again and gazed up at the blonde. "Why are you so happy all of the sudden?"

Tamsin sighed and dipped down to catch the other woman's lips in hers, gently at first but increasingly heated. She strung her fingers through Bo's brown locks and massaged her tongue over the brunette's. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck tightly and pulled herself up on her toes to be closed to the Valkyrie. Just as she did so, the blonde pulled back and smirked at her.

"You wanna know why?" Tamsin pointed to the wall beside them. "That's why." Then she walked away, leaving Bo very hot, bothered, confused, and hungry in the middle of the bathroom.

The succubus turned to look at the spot where Tamsin had pointed and realized that she was looking in the bathroom mirror. She saw her reflection smile before continuing into her bedroom. She slid to Tamsin's side as the Valkyrie was pulling on a navy blue leather jacket. The brunette moved her fingers to stop the jacket from covering the blonde's shoulders and proceeded to place sweet, gentle kisses on her lover's scratched skin.

She glanced up to see Tamsin's eyes half closed and a hint of a smile threatening her lips. Bo grinned and twisted around to lay one more kiss lightly on the blonde's cheek before pulling the leather over the rest of the detective's shoulders. "Likewise, Valkyrie," she breathed into Tamsin's ear before pulling back to finish getting ready, herself.

* * *

Dyson and Kenzi had already left with Lorelei when the women got back downstairs. They grabbed their phones from the counter before heading towards the door.

"Hale says the house is ready. We should head over there." Tamsin read her text from the siren.

"Okay," Bo nodded as the two exited the clubhouse and started down the stairs to Tamsin's truck. "Dyson said he'll meet us there when they're done shopping for Lori."

"The house is right down the street. We decided it'd be best if you were near by in case something happened." Tamsin paused, smirking as she started the truck. "Looks like we're neighbors, succulet."

* * *

After driving for no more than two minutes, Tamsin's truck pulled to a stop in front of a little red house beside the railroad tracks that ran behind Bo's place. There was a few big trees behind it and one towering over its left side. There was a sidewalk that lead to a small porch and a sun-bleached black front door. Visible from the front of the house, there were two windows to the left of the door and three to the right, each with freshly painted white shutters.

Bo turned to Tamsin and smiled like a child on Christmas morning. "Can we go in?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, that's kind of the point of us being here. This _is_ my house, after all." Bo grinned and hopped out of the truck. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and dragged her to the door. When she tried to open it, it was locked. The brunette pouted and turned to Tamsin.

The Valkyrie chuckled and reached behind a post on the porch, withdrawing a key. "You're exhausting, you know that?" She shoved the key into the lock and pushed the door open. Bo smiled, kissing the blonde's lips quickly before shuffling into the house.

They stepped into the living room. The floors were hardwood with a basic tan area rug covering most of the space. An inviting light brown couch faced a TV hanging from the left wall. A long distressed bookshelf stretched along the same wall, filled with a generous collection of books that looked to be as old and informative as Trick's. A basket in the far left corner of the room was overflowing with mexican style throws and plushy blankets while the floor surrounding it was strewn with piles of pillows. The basket sat beside a door on the back wall, leading to the kitchen.

Directly in front of the front door, was a long, recycled church pew with exotic pillows stacked on each end. The pew was pushed against the right wall; an accent wall, made of light colored bricks.

The girls walked wordlessly along the wall to round a corner to the right down a hallway. The first door on the right of the hall, opened to a bathroom. The walls of the bathroom looked like recycled barn-wood with a single window, while the floor matched the rest of the house. There was a bathtub nearly identical to Bo's on the right wall and an antique dresser-turned-sink on the left.

The next door on the right was the door to what could only be one thing: Lorelei's room. The walls were a deep burgundy with two windows on each out-facing wall, each draped with thick white curtains. A small wrought iron bed, topped with a big white comforter and a ridiculous amount of black, white, and burgundy pillows, was pushed against the left wall and an old wooden wardrobe stood against the far right corner. A floor length mirror, similar to the one in Bo's bedroom, was positioned between the two windows on the back wall. In the far left corner hung an upright hammock, flooded with cushions. The rest of the room was filled with stuffed animals to a sickening degree.

The last room in the house was the door across the hall from Lorelei's. Tamsin's room was very basic, very simple, with three brown walls and one grey, a wrought iron bed, one size bigger than Lorelei's, and a long, cherry wood vanity. A door on the left wall led to a master bathroom with a glassed in shower and a claw-foot bathtub.

"Wow...Hale really outdid himself." Bo breathed, walking back through the house again. Tamsin followed her into the living room and the two fell onto the couch.

"I'm surprised. I didn't exactly take him for the decorating type." The blonde smirked, looking around the room. After a moment, she sighed and turned her attention back to the brunette beside her, leaning back against the arm of the couch and motioning for the succubus to come closer.

Bo crawled towards Tamsin's outstretched arms. The brunette positioned herself between the detective's legs where she was pulled back against the Valkyrie's torso, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. She tilted her head up to look curiously at the older fae before stretching her neck to kiss her lover. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Bo pulled back to stare at Tamsin again.

"What are we, Tamsin?" Bo hated to ask the question, afraid she would spook the skittish Valkyrie and lose any chance she had. In the past week alone, she had grown unnervingly attached to the ballsy blonde and the thought of losing her was devastating. That was just the problem, though. She had grown so fond of Tamsin, so attached to her, that she couldn't stand the idea of anyone else's hands on the beautiful detective, let alone the blonde's thoughts on anyone but her. She had to know where they stood or she would go insane trying to find out.

Tamsin's body tensed. She inhaled deeply, thinking of the best way to answer the brunette's nerve wracking query. She knew what she wanted and it was laying in her lap. She had never felt so vulnerable with anyone at any time than she did right now with Bo. But instead of doing what every logical, rational bone in her body was telling her to do by running, she squeezed Bo's hand tighter, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"We are...we are Tamsin and Bo. We are fae, a Valkyrie and a succubus. I might even go as far as a Brangelina and call us Valkubus," Tamsin chuckled nervously. "We're us. We're a thing..."

Bo kept her composure, ready to explode with relief. "So, we're together? A couple?" She felt her voice shaking with excitement.

"If that's what you want." Tamsin said softly, clearly nervous. Bo smiled widely and pressed her lips to Tamsin's again, harder this time, but shorter. She pulled back, still grinning.

"So...does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" The brunette bit her lip and looked up at Tamsin innocently.

The Valkyrie chuckled and placed a kiss on Bo's forehead. _God, she's adorable._ "You're impossible, succubus. Yes, this means you are my girlfriend." Both girls felt butterflies shoot through their abdomens when those words were said out loud, followed by contagious blushing from each.

Just as the blonde was about to initiate what was sure to be a headed make-out session, Bo's phone rang loudly.

"Fuck..." Tamsin cursed, snatching the phone off the table behind her head and handing it to Bo. The succubus groaned as she put the device to her ear.

"Yeah," she answered, annoyed. Her demeanor changed promptly following the voice on the other end of the line. "Kenzi, calm down. I'll be right there, just grab her, find Dyson, and _be careful_." Bo sat up and ended the call, turning to her lover with panic on her face.

"Lorelei's powers are kicking in," Bo spoke urgently as she rose from the couch. "We need to go. Now."

* * *

**A/N: I've gone _soft_. I made them a couple. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. Get over it. You love me. Shhhh.**

**xRiver**


End file.
